


uTubeTale

by AmberLynn2424



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Dirty Talk, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I just thought it would be really cute if everyone was a Youtuber, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Reader is a YouTuber, Scenting, Smut, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), YouTube, YoutubeTale?, everyone is a youtuber, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberLynn2424/pseuds/AmberLynn2424
Summary: Reader was just starting out as a Youtuber when monsters came out from Mt. Ebott. A few years later, she finds herself as a spokesperson for monster/human relations.She moves to Ebott City and finally meets her best friend and his brother, Blue and Stretch. She's then taken down this crazy road of what can only be described as Youtube Mayhem by the Lazy Bones channel.Oh yeah, Sans does not like her.TLDR: A totally self-indulgent fic in which I take my favorite youtube videos and fit the skeleton bois and Reader into them. Oh, and there's smut cause...ya know?
Relationships: Kustard, Sans/Reader, Sans/Reader/Sans, Sans/Red, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 164





	1. Try Not To Laugh 1

**Author's Note:**

> Videos used for Chapter 1: a whole fuckton of Smosh's Try Not To Laugh videos!

You rubbed your eyes tiredly. It had been a long night of editing but you had finally finished your video. You uploaded it to Youtube with a small smile. As it uploaded, you showered then tied your hair back and put on some sleep clothes. After adorning your favorite hoodie and some shorts, you crawled in bed and sighed out as you relax in your bed.

Finally, after such a crazy week of moving and vlogging and videos, you could relax.

Then your phone rang. You groaned and considered letting it go to voicemail but sat up by the second ring.

You could feel all your annoyance vanish when you saw the caller ID.

Blue Blue!

Blue was another Youtuber like you. He did make-up tutorials and lifestyle videos. He was insanely popular and one of your first real friends on the site. You hadn’t met in real life but that didn’t dampen your relationship in the slightest. He was very kind and always talked about the videos he wanted to do with you.

Ever since he stumbled on a gaming stream of yours, he’s been wanting to give you a makeover apparently.

“Hello (Y/n)!” You smiled at his voice, “Are You Ready For Our Day Out?”

“Day...out? I thought that was Saturday?” You mumbled confusedly.

He giggled in that adorable way.

“It Is Saturday! Stretch And I Are On Our Way To Pick You Up!”

“Oh...oh, oh shit!” You cursed and jumped out of bed, “Sorry Blue, I got my days all mixed up! I pulled an all-nighter on a video! I’m getting ready now and I’ll meet you downstairs in five okay?”

“YOU HAVEN’T SLEPT YET?!” Blue yelled then coughed as if trying to ease himself, “Why Don’t We Hang Out Tomorrow Then? I’d Hate To Make You Even More Tired.”

“No, no, no, like hell if I’m missing out on meeting my bestie!” You said quickly, “Just give me five minutes and I’ll be down there! Bye Blue!” You hung up the phone and quickly pulled on jeans and boots.

You feel so dumb for forgetting.

You had just moved to Ebott City earlier this week. It had been a mess. The moving truck had gotten lost and didn’t bring your stuff until two days later than expected. The landlord didn’t meet with you until much later than your appointed time. Your manager was up your ass for all the vlogs you had been posting lately as you unpacked.

It had been a very hectic week.

You were ready to relax and have fun with Blue and his brother, Stretch.

You knew Stretch was another Youtuber. He actually ran in the same circles as you on occasion.

You were a let’s player and food Youtuber. You were famous for a few reasons, well as famous as a Youtuber with six million subs could be. You were famous for being accepting of monsters when they first came out of the mountain and gained access to human tech. They just came to your stream and started asking you questions.

You answered about anything. The topic didn’t matter.

**Why did humans glare at monsters?**

“The underlying reason is fear,” you said, “give them time and be as friendly as you feel comfortable being, to show that there’s no danger.”

**Why are humans so different from each other? Some dress like Fell monsters and some dress like Tale monsters?**

“We’ve always been like that. Humans are ever-changing and so is their style. I use to wear dark clothes all the time and say ‘fuck off’ to everybody. Now I have a Youtube channel and a small community I care for very much and I’m wearing a hello kitty sweatshirt. It’s just natural for us.”

**Would you smooch a ghost?**

“A monster ghost? Yeah, of course, if we were going out or had a nice first date.”

**What kind of underwear do you wear?**

“Walmart brand whatever ‘cause I’m a frugal son of a-”

You get the picture.

Your honesty rewarded you. Monsters trusted you and quickly flocked to your channel, catching your streams to ask questions or even just to hang out.

You endorsed monster charities and others. You did charity streams monthly.

During one of these charity streams, you met Stretch. It was all online but you met up in a gaming lobby on an indie game and you guys hit it off. Blue was streaming with him, watching him play the game, and the two of you were chatting Stretch’s ear off happily.

You had been friends ever since.

You forgot your previous exhaustion as you filled your jeans and pulled on a bra and shirt. You pulled your hoodie back on and quickly washed your face and pulled on a beanie and some converses.

Not your best, sure as hell not your worst.

Best hang out clothes.

You smiled at yourself in the mirror before grabbing your wallet and keys and running out of the apartment.

You ran down the stairs rather than taking the elevator.

You ran out of your apartment building, ignoring the strange look from your doorman as you looked up and down the sidewalk.

When you finally spotted Blue and Stretch, walking down the sidewalk, you couldn’t help your giant smile.

“Blue Blue!” You called and ran towards them.

Blue perked up and smiled brightly at you, opening his arms up for a hug. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around your back and hugged you back just as tight, picking you up for a second.

“I can finally hug you!” You said excitedly.

Blue just giggled in your ear and spun around with you once before letting you go and holding your hand instead.

“It’s So Good To Finally See You Not In A Screen!” Blue said with stars in his eyes.

Blue was dressed as stylishly as ever. Dark jeans and blue boots, a dark t-shirt with a comet running across it, and a white jacket with blue stars on it. As always, he wore a blue bandana around his neck.

Stretch chuckled at the two of you, snapping a picture of you two excitedly talking to one another. You couldn’t keep your hands off of each other. You touched Blue’s cheek and he placed his hand on your shoulder. As if neither of you could believe this moment was real.

You looked up at Stretch. He had on his signature orange hoodie and cargo shorts.

“hey shorty,” Stretch said easily, pocketing his phone.

“Hey you...why are you a skyscaper!?” You pointed up at him.

Then you looked up at Blue and gasped.

“Wait, this is crap! Why are you both taller than me?!” You said but smiled brightly at them still.

Blue could only laugh and pulled you into another hug.

Stretch smiled at the two of you before he tugged you into a hug aswell.

“guess your genetics just wasn’t in your favor. sorry, spouting the obvious is just a nervous ‘tic’ of mine,” He laughed louder as you both groaned at his pun. 

“Ugh, Let’s Go Get Breakfast Before He Thinks Of Another One,” Blue said, holding your hand as he guided you to a restaurant.

“c’mon guys, don’t ‘break’ up the group so ‘fast’,” He smirked as his brother threw his head back with a small groan, “no need to ‘scramble’ so fast, i’m sure they’ll save us some eggs.”

“If you ‘do nut’ stop, I’mma smack you,” You turn back to him with a smile, giggling as Blue yelled out.

“You’re So Tired You’re Making Puns! Go To Bed!” Blue turned to steer you back to your apartment building.

You just laughed and pulled him to follow Stretch again.

\------------

Breakfast had been perfect. Of course, Blue didn’t like what you had picked for breakfast but you couldn’t help yourself when you saw parfaits on the bakery menu.

After eating, the three of you walked around the park close by, Blue retelling a story of his and making you laugh quite a bit. It was just as perfect as you had imagined it. There was no stress with the two skeleton monsters. No stress with your best friends.

As Blue wrapped up his story, Stretch looked at his phone. After his brother was done, he smiled at the two of you.

“hey, bro, i hate to do this but they need us back at the house. we’re doin’ another try not to laugh remember?” Stretch smiled at his brother.

Blue pouted, looking disappointed at the thought of work for once.

“I Thought For Sure Those Two Lazy Bones Wouldn’t Be Getting Up For Another Few Hours At Least,” He sighed, looking over at you. Then he got a big smile, “(Y/n)! I’ve Had A Magnificent Idea! Why Don’t You Come With Us? You Can Be In The Video With Us! We Haven’t Had A Guest In A While,” Blue got stars in his eyes at the idea and held your hands tightly, “C’mon! You’d Have So Much Fun! And You’d Get To Meet Our Family!”

“Uh…” You looked to the side, “I don’t know if I’m up for filming a video Blue, I’m sorry. Just, I don’t know these guys and I’d feel like I was intruding and I’m not even dressed for a video like that.”

“Aw, I Promise It’ll Be So Much Fun Though,” Blue’s smile was unwavering as he looked down at you, still hoping for approval, “And You’re Dressed Perfectly For It! It’s Just A Fun Game Where We Try To Make Each Other Laugh.”

You had known Blue for three years now, never once had he promised anything. You knew promises were very important to not just him but monsters in general. Humans broke promises every day, but monsters were old fashioned in this sense. A promise was special. When a monster promised something, they did so with their soul.

So, you couldn’t turn Blue down.

You smiled up at him and said, “Alright, but if I do something stupid or embarrassing, you gotta have my back dude.”

Blue fist pumped in excitement and nodded eagerly.

“i’ll let the guys know we have a guest coming,” Stretch said easily as he texted on his phone, “our place isn’t too far from here so we can walk.”

You let Blue eagerly pull you along.

What had you gotten yourself into?

\-------------

“You guys rent a room here?” You asked, looking up at what looked to be an old apartment building. It was old, you could tell by the style, but it was updated and looked really fancy.

“nah, we bought it and converted some of the floors into studio space for our videos and we each have our own floor to live in. we like to stay close,” Stretch shrugged as he fit his key in the door and pushed it open.

“Woah, uh, seriously? You guys are way more serious than I am about this stuff,” You said, looking around at the small lounge area surprised.

“We Put Everything Into It Of Course! But, It’s Was Just Much Cheaper To Do It This Way Rather Than Buy Multiple Houses And Rent A Studio!” Blue smiled at you, “This Is Just What Works Best For Us, It Doesn’t Make It More Impressive Than What You Do!”

You couldn’t help but smile at Blue as you got in the elevator with him and Stretch.

“that was a very ‘up lifting’ thing to say bro,” Stretch smirked.

You saw Blue’s right eye twitch.

“daw, c’mon bro, ya know you love that fact that i’m punny. you wouldn’t throw me in the ‘pun’itentiary.”

You covered your mouth, trying not to giggle as Blue’s face became dusted a light baby blue.

“bro, what’s wrong? you’re looking a little ‘blue’ there.”

You duck out of the elevator just as Blue let out a high pitch scream at his brother’s antics. You turned and fell on the ground, laughing so hard there were tears in your eyes as Blue started yelling at Stretch, who was just smirking.

“Blue, fuck, please, I’m dying! Blue!” You tried to say in between laughs and trying to catch your breath.

Blue looked at you, concerned for a moment, which let you catch your breath. You place a hand over your chest and smile, giving him a thumbs up.

“Okay, I’m good.”

Blue turned to glare at his brother then turned away with a pout.

You couldn’t help but snicker at his actions.

Stretch held a hand out to you and helped you to your feet. You wiped your eyes, taking in a deep breath.

“Oh, I’m going to be so bad at this,” You giggled.

“It’s Just About Having Fun!” Blue smiled brightly at you, then glared at Stretch, “Not About PUNS!”

“right, bro, right,” Stretch nodded as if he was innocent.

You couldn’t help but giggle at his attitude and Blue glaring at him.

“hey, assholes! get over here already!” Someone called from a room.

Blue took your hand and walked over to the room quickly, his normal smile back on his face.

“Hello Red!” Blue called as he walked in, “This Is My Best Friend (Y/n)!” He introduced you easily.

“you mean the bitch that’s tryin’ ta grab subs off us? yay,” Red rolled his eyes before turning to you three.

You frowned and crossed your arms at him.

When Red saw you, his eye lights went wide.

“or, uh...not? sorry, didn’t know you were you,” He motioned to you.

You still weren’t used to the idea of it, but you had a good standing in the monster community. Nearly all monsters had come to your channel or asked you a question at some point while adapting to surface life. You were easily recognized by monsters because of this. Just like now.

You didn’t mind his trepidation. There were plenty of humans who tried to use monsters to boost their numbers.

You shake your head and let out a small sigh. You take a deep breath then smile and hold your hand out to him.

“So, you’re Red then? I’ve seen some of your stuff on Insta. Nice to meet you,” You smiled at him.

You knew Red was another gamer on Youtube but was known for the more risky pictures he posted on Instagram and the music videos he had done in the last few years. He had quickly become the bad boy that took over the internet and women’s hearts.

“I hope you don’t mind working with me today, Blue was really excited and it got me all excited to play this game with you guys,” You say as he took your hand to shake.

“i’ve seen your stuff before, we should have a lot of fun today,” Red said but still looked nervous, a bead of red sweat dripping down the side of his skull. You noticed he gripped your hand very lightly as if he was afraid of hurting you.

You took your hand back and gave Blue a thumbs up. He let out a relieved sigh and moved, wrapping his arms around your shoulders and leaning on you as he looked to Red.

“Where Are The Others?”

“paps and sans are dickin’ around with outfits again,” Red rolled his eyes, “boss ain’t gonna be here though. he’s upstairs workin’ on his cookin’ show with plum, but we got mutt to work the cameras an’ shit,” Red shrugged.

“i’ll go get paps and sans,” Stretch said, turning around and heading back to the elevator.

You look back at Red with a smile before looking around the room curiously.

The set was small but full of color. There were a couple of fake walls set up, painted blue with yellow spirals. There was a rack of clothes and a changing screen set up to divide the room. There was a single chair in the middle with the camera set up and pointing at it.

“This place is really impressive. I’ve never seen a set up like this before.”

“eh, we make do,” Red shrugged and went over to the camera to mess with it.

“Sans And I Made The Set! So, The Way The Game Works Is-” Blue started to explain to you, taking your hand and walking you over to the clothes rack filled with costumes and showed you some props.

From the way Blue explained it to you, you had thirty seconds to do something silly to try and get the person in the hot seat to laugh. The person in the hot seat would have a mouth full of water and had to try and keep the water in and not laugh.

There was no point system and it was all for just good fun. 

“I didn’t know you did this kind of thing Blue,” You smiled brightly, picking up a rubber chicken.

“We Have A Group Channel. Sans And Papyrus Run It While The Rest Of Us Focus On Our Own Channels,” Blue said proudly, “Last I Checked, The Channel Has About 4.5 Million Subscribers So Far!”

“That’s awesome Blue! I’m just surprised I never heard about it before. Though I haven’t been watching a ton of Youtube for the past year or two I guess since I got really into it,” You felt like you should apologize for not hearing of it before, but Blue’s smile wiped that away.

“Don’t Worry About That, Just Have Fun With Us Today,” Blue touched your shoulder and gave you a big smile.

Another skeleton monster peeked his head around the changing screen.

“heya, ya must be blue’s friend,” He said, his eye lights looking you up and down once.

You shudder and felt the need to hide behind Blue. You recognized this feeling easily from the monster fans you had met in the past. It was a CHECK. You didn’t blame him, there were a lot of bad humans out there. If a little CHECK was all it took to have a new friend, you’d be willing to go through it.

“Yeah, my name is (Y/n). It’s nice to meet you,” You said, standing a little straighter by Blue.

“i think i know you don’t i?” He said, putting his hand to his chin.

“Uh, yeah my channel is-”

“right, right, ya ever do this kinda thing before?” He interrupted you.

“Um…” You frowned at him. So, the CHECK wasn’t enough huh?

You lived by a saying though. ‘Kill them with Kindness’. You heard it once as a kid and lived by it. Your life was going pretty well, so you weren’t planning on throwing it out anytime soon.

You smiled at him and held your hand out to him.

“Not really, if you’d rather I sit out that’s fine too though. I don’t want to mess up your guys’ groove, uh, I didn’t get your name?”

He looked you over again and that familiar vulnerability swept over you again.

Another CHECK? Why? A monster never CHECKed you more than once.

“sans, we’ll see how you do in the warm-up and go from there,” Sans ignored your hand and gave you a smile before turning away and walking away from you and Blue.

You sighed softly, feeling yourself ease a bit with Sans’ eye lights off you.

Blue put a hand on your shoulder, a serious expression on his face as he stared at the place where Sans had been standing.

“I’m Sorry About Him. It Takes Him A While To Warm Up To People,” Blue looked ashamed.

You moved and hugged him around his shoulders.

“Don’t worry Blue, it’s gonna take more than that to scare me off. Besides, if I couldn’t deal with stuff like that, I wouldn’t have gotten this far ya know?” You tried to ease your friend.

You pulled back and looked up at him with a smile.

Blue stared at your expression for a moment, his eyes drifted down to your chest for a mere moment, then he smiled.

“You Have Such A Good Soul,” He said quietly.

“Huh?” You looked at him confused but then he just chuckled.

“Nevermind. Well, If You Won’t Let That Get To You, I Won’t Let It Get To Me Either!” He said with his bright smile.

He looped his arm around yours and brought you out to meet the others.

“(Y/n), This Is Part Of My Family Anyways. These Are My Cousins, Sans And Papyrus. Of Course, You’ve Already Met Red And My Brother Stretch.” Blue motioned to the group of skeletons.

You chuckle and wave to them.

“Hey, it’s nice to meet you all,” You say, trying not to feel so nervous as you greeted them.

Stretch snorted and looked at you.

“since when are you so formal?” Stretch tilted his head at you with a smile.

“Hush, I’m trying to make a good impression!” You stage whisper to him with a big smile.

Stretch could only chuckle and nodded.

“you’re doing great,” He stage whispered back to you with a wink.

You could only giggle at him going along with your little joke.

“OH! I Know Exactly Who You Are Human!” Papyrus went up to you, excitement shining through his eyes, “You’re The Human Who Inspired This Whole Adventure!” He held his hands up to the studio.

“Huh?” You stared up at him confused.

“It’s So Good To Have You Here! Oh, I Wish I Had Known Before Hand And I Would Have Prepared Something Special!”

“You don’t need to make a big deal about little me, Papyrus, really. I’m just happy to be here and play a game with you guys!” You smiled up at him.

“LITTLE!? Why With Six Million Subscribers I Would Hardly Think Of You As Little!” Papyrus beamed down at you before standing in a proud pose, “Though One Day, We Shall Surpass Even Your Numbers! That Is The Promise Of I, The Great Director Papyrus!”

“Well....when that happens, can I throw you guys a big party then?” You asked and put a hand to your chin, “Would it be offensive to make skeleton shaped cookies?”

“not at all, it’d be pretty cute if you were the one to make ‘em actually,” someone said from behind you. 

You looked and saw a tall skeleton by the camera. He was smoking a dog treat, you recognized the smell easily since one of your fans sent you a whole box of them to smoke after they found out you smoked.

“Sorry, I don’t think I caught your name?”

Blue put his arm around your shoulder and smiled.

“That’s Mutt! He Makes All Our Background Music And Does Most Of Our Editing!” Blue explained.

“you run ‘kindness and games’ right?” Mutt said, pointing at you.

“Yeah?” You tilted his head at him.

“what program do you use for your gaming compilations these days? i noticed you switched.”

“Ugh,” You pushed your hands in your eyes in frustration and said the program name, “Don’t even bother with it. It was fine for five videos and it’s been nothing but frickin’ nightmare since. It crashes during rendering if the video goes over fifteen minutes and if you add too many jump cuts it freaks out and will freeze the program. I was actually up all night last night trying to save my video but I ended up cutting it and taking the raw files back over to Power Director and using that again.”

“hm, is it the processor?” Mutt smiled at you.

“Nah, it wouldn’t make sense for the problem and it works fine with PD, it’s just the actual software that’s freaking out. I’ve gone through and made sure I didn’t have any viruses but-”

“can we save the PC talk for another time? we’ve got to stay on track for once,” Sans sighed as you started on another rant.

“Yeah, sorry,” You look away with a small sigh.

Red rolled his eye lights but stepped on set, “great start to a comedy video classic, make the whole room uncomfortable ‘cause you’re annoyed,” Red got a sudden smirk, “ya know, why don’t you sit this one out? ya seem so tired.”

“shut it red, get in the hot seat,” Sans said, walking off behind the clothes rack.

Red just snickered and sat on the backless seat and caught the water bottle that Mutt threw to him.

Papyrus sighed, looking at his brother before turning to you with a smile.

“I Apologize For My Brother, He’s Very Sweet Once You Get To Know Him. I Hate To Leave, But I Have Another Production To Help With!” Papyrus patted your head before leaving as you waved him off.

Blue sighed and ran his hand over his skull.

You nudged him and smiled at him, “Don’t worry, I get caught up in my nerd stuff whenever I find another of my alien kind,” You turned and gave Mutt and thumbs up. He returned it with a shy smile.

“He Still Doesn’t Need To Be Rude,” Blue grumbled.

“So, we come up with a plan!” You smiled and Blue and leaned closer to him to whisper to him, “We’ll make him giggle those grumps out. Rid the rudeness with ridiculous maneuvers of magical comedic comedy!”

Blue pulled away from you with a chuckle.

“What Are You Even Saying? That’s Barely A Sentence Much Less A Plan?”

“Well, I believe I said we would make him lose his ‘tude by laughing. You know? Get the ha-ha to heighten his mood? We’ll get him to chuckle to change his character?”

“you’re gonna chuckle away the cuck,” Stretch leaned to join in your little game.

Stretch’s add on had both you and Blue laughing loudly, leaving the rest of the room to look at the two of you like you were crazy as Stretch brought you two behind the divider of the room.

\--------

What you were learning from the practice round, was that Red was a tough nut to crack. Stretch, and Blue had all gone and they got a few chuckles out of him but he hadn’t spit out his water.

You pulled on a detective’s coat and grabbed a matching hat.

“I need, um…” You snorted and picked up a fake skeleton cat and gave Stretch a questioning look.

He just shrugged, “we like other skeleton things, they hit our funny bones pretty good.”

You chuckled and nodded.

Sans came back with a frown. He had failed too.

Red swallowed his water and held his hands up.

“don’t look to victorious, we still got the lil’ pup to go,” Mutt said, peeking to see you in your outfit. He smiled at you and you smiled back at him and gave him a thumbs up.

“good luck human!” Red called, drinking some water.

“timer is going,” Mutt said.

You saunter out next to Red, holding the dead cat in one arm.

“And so another case had been solved,” You say in a Brooklyn accent, much like Red’s own accent.

He looked you up and down with a questioning eye. But you paid him no mind as you continued.

“The mystery of Stretch’s dead-ass pet: complete,” You let the skeleton cat fall out of your arm, “But one question,” You pretend to light a cig, making sound effects for the lighter and sucking in your breath, “still remains.”

You turn to Red then, a serious look still on your face.

“Where do babies come from?” The look on his face was one of shock then you looked away dramatically, “And why won’t anyone tell me?” You could hear Red chuckling and heard Stretch laughing from behind the divider.

You turn back to Red.

“Does the man stick his pen-pen into a lady’s baginus? Or is there something else involved?” Red was trying hard to keep it together but you could see the mirth in his eyes as you continued, “Does the woman have to sit on the egg for nine months before it hatches or can the man take over? If the man poops,” You stare at Red harder, “During intercourse...does that make the baby come out all...weird?”

Stretch laughed louder and you could see Mutt chuckling out of the corner of your eye.

“Oh My Stars,” Blue said, peeking out from the divider.

You pretend to take another drag from your cig, before tossing it on the ground and making a sound effect as you stomp it out. You turn to Red fully now as you spoke.

“I think what I’m saying is, you’re under arrest.”

Red turned his head away from you spat out the water, laughing loudly.

“what the fuck?!” He yelled, standing up, “what the fuck was any of that?”

You broke your character and started laughing. You covered your mouth and leaned to pick up the cat skeleton.

“no, what the fuck, that was the weirdest fucking arrest i’ve ever been in?!” Red snickered and clapped his hand on your back, “that was fuckin’ great sweetheart!”

“My Turn On The Hot Seat!” Blue called as he came from behind the dividers. 

He looked so happy, much more at ease now.

\-------------

Getting through Blue and Stretch had been easy. You got Blue to laugh by whispering movie titles to him and saying if they were bad or good, a little inside joke between the two of you. You got Stretch to laugh by simply maintaining eye contact with him.

Now you were going to try and get Sans to laugh.

You were feeling a little nervous about this one. How could you not? The guy obviously didn’t like you and you were going to make him laugh? Somehow.

No one had gotten Sans to laugh. A few chuckles, but no real laughs.

You thought of something but you weren’t sure if it would work. You could tell (easily) this guy was more than a little racist against humans. Maybe you could use that to your advantage?

You put on a messy wig and took off your hoodie to put on a fuzzy vest. You saw a crane and grabbed that.

They were waiting on you so you called out to Mutt, “Hey, can you put a chair by Sans for my thing?”

Red snorted behind you, “what the shit are you doing?”

“Comedy, obviously!”

You got at your place.

Sans drank and Mutt called for you to start.

You shakily walkout, feeling Sans stare at you as you did. You shakily sat on the stool, almost falling off. You look around for a second before leaning in towards Sans.

“Hey, hey...you know where I can get some crack?”

Sans snorted and looked up and shook his head.

“Oh, okay...okay…” You looked away from him for a second, trying to think on your feet.

Your tired mind told you this was a good idea.

You looked at him again.

“Hey, hey…” You waited until Sans looked at you, “Ya know where I can get some dick?”

The water sputtered out of Sans’ mouth along with a loud laugh.

You turn and look at Mutt with a smile as you heard all the skeletons laughing behind the divider.

“Can I tell dick jokes? Is that allowed?” You chuckled.

“tell all the dick jokes you want!” Mutt covered his mouth as he laughed.

Sans’ laughter had died out before the others. When you looked at him, he was...glaring at you.

You quickly looked away from him before going behind the divider.

“heya, kid, where ya goin’? it’s your turn on the hot seat.” Sans called to you suddenly.

“I get a turn?”

“Yeah, Of Course! It’s How The Game Works!” Blue said, eagerly helping you get your costume off and leading you back to the seat.

“I’mma be so bad at this,” You smiled though and took the seat Sans emptied.

“can’t be worse than stretch,” Mutt said as he tossed a water bottle to you.

“it’s not my fault everyone knows how to make me laugh!” Stretch called from behind the divider.

“all the girl did was look at you and you laughed!” Red snickered.

You chuckle and patted Blue’s shoulder as he went behind the divider.

\-----------------

Everyone was really good at this.

Blue went first. He came out with a baseball cap on his head. He took the stool you used before with Sans and sat beside you.

“Hey Mom, Can We Jam About Something That’s Been Bothering Me Lately?” He asked as he sat by you.

You try to hold in your snicker as you nod.

“All The Boys In My Grade Have Gotten Their Period Already. I’m The Last One!”

You spit out your water on the ground, coughing as you laughed.

“Oh, no, Blue!” You laughed and rubbed your eyes.

“I Know That’s Not How It Works,” Blue giggled and patted your back as he went back behind the divider.

You sat up again as Mutt wiped up the water with a mop, as he had done with the others.

“Oh shit, that was good. I wasn’t expecting that.” You giggle and sip some of your water before you get another mouthful.

Red came out with a scythe on his shoulder and his hood up. He looked at you and sighed, rubbing his forehead. You tried to suppress a giggle as he walked over to your side.

He sighed loudly again and held the scythe out then shook his head.

“look, just, you’re really hot so i don’t want to, but it’s my job so…” Red said awkwardly.

You spit out the water on the ground and wiped your mouth.

“No, no, Red, find a job that makes you happy, man!” You said, touching his arm with a smile.

He just laughed and walked back.

Mutt cleaned up the water again. You were about to drink the water again when you stopped.

“Wait, did you call me hot? What the fuck?!”

“you just fuckin’ realized that sweetheart?!” Red popped his head from the side of the divider.

“It didn’t register until now, what the fuck Red?!” You still smiled but looked at him shocked.

He just laughed and went back in.

You shake your head as Mutt sat back down. You got some water in your mouth as Stretch came out.

He walked over to you and stood next to you.

“hey…”

Stretch looked you up and down then sighed.

You looked at him confused as he pulled the rubber chicken out of his hoodie pocket.

“look, you’re really hot, but its my job and the last guy quit and i couldn’t find the scythe, he stole it so…”

You just looked at him with wide eyes and a red face.

“like, its gonna be a rough death for you but…”

He stared at you as you stared at him.

He knelt down and put his hands on his knees, staring you right in your eyes.

“fuckin’ laugh!”

You turned away from him and spat out your water with a laugh.

“Did You Really Steal Red’s Joke?”

“yeah, bro, it was too good not to,” Stretch said as he walked back.

“Quit calling me hot, it’s fucking, you’re all fucking with my head here!” You chuckled.

Mutt wiped up the water with a mop again and called, “sans, it’s your turn, make it good.”

You got a little nervous as you fill your mouth with water once more. Sans didn’t like you but maybe that joke loosened him up a bit? Everyone seemed in a good mood so hopefully, that was affecting him.

Sans came out, holding a plush spider with a cowboy hat on? Where did they even find these things?

He held the plush next to you.

“hello, fellow human,” He said in a little bit of an accent, he was looking from side to side as if expecting an attack, “i am a human as well of this planet. not at all an alien life form. we are all just humans, enjoying our humany day. ah, yes, howdy doody, yeehaw, where’s the television set?” Sans pushed the plush closer to you, whispering suddenly, “where’s your leader? where’s your fucking leader?”

You snicker but didn’t let go of your water, shoulders shaking as you look between the little plush and Sans.

“everything is fine here, just two humans talking about typical human things. typical human behavior, yes, yes,” Sans said, looking around again, drawing another little chuckle from you, “no aliens trying to take over the planet here,” He started whispering again, “tell me where your fucking leader is at!”

You nearly lost it when Mutt called time.

You swallowed the water and raised your hands in victory.

“I was so close, that was so funny,” You reassure Sans, looking up at him with a laugh and smile.

He just shrugged and went to the back.

You rubbed the back of your neck as the others came out. You smiled at them. Blue wrapped his arm around your neck.

“You Did Really Good! Almost No One Can Not Laugh At Sans!” Blue praised you with a smile, “Let’s Get Ready To Record Now Everyone! (Y/n) If You Could Stay In The Hot Seat, I’d Like That Very Much And Everyone Around Her! Brother?”

\------------

You sat in the middle of everyone as Mutt got the camera readied up. Blue and Stretch stood on either side of you while Red stood behind you and Sans on the other side of Stretch.

Were you imagining things or did things seem a little tense between the two of them?

Mutt held up a thumbs up to everyone before speaking.

“alright, everybody! three, two, one, go!”

Sans raised his hand in a lazy fashion.

“hey, everybody. lazy bones is back with another try not to laugh challenge,”

“We Have A Guest! It’s (Y/n) From ‘Kindness And Games’!” Blue said quickly.

You smiled and waved at the camera as the guys clapped around you.

“Sup errbody?” You use your normal ‘hello’ that you use in your videos and streams.

Stretch snickered and rubbed your messy hair down.

“we all know the rules, you guys know the rules,” Red said from behind you, “so let’s do this, stretch you wanna sit in the hot seat first?”

“i’m game,” Stretch shrugged.

Stretch picked you up from the stool and sat down, setting you in his lap. You knew exactly what he was doing was he wrapped his arms around your middle and set his head on yours.

“Don’t go to sleep! What’s wrong with you?”

“it’s the only way i can win!” Stretch whined.

\-----------

As soon as you get behind the divider, you grab a cowboy hat and put it on and grab a guitar.

“ya wanna go first, sweetheart?”

“I only have half a bit so hell yeah!” You smiled at him.

“she can’t go first,” Stretch called, “she makes me laugh to easy, i want a chance at least here.”

“you don’t have a chance anyways,” Sans called jokingly.

You moved past him and got ready.

“Stretch, get the water in your mouth!”

“mm!” 

Mutt motioned for you to go and you walked over to Stretch, awkwardly holding the guitar. He almost spat out his water just by looking at you.

With no introduction, you started playing the same chord on the guitar. You started to sing with a southern accent, purposely making it sound as hillbilly as possible.

“My brother lives in Arkansas, my sister lives in Houston, my mother lives in El Paso, and my daddy is down by the river, my mama lives in-”

Stretch spit out his water and grabbed the guitar, stopping you from making any noise with it.

“your dad just lives by the river?” He snickered, “did everyone live there and they all got out but your dad or what?”

“Naw, he jus’ lives by tha’ river,” You kept talking in the accent and shrugged at him.

“no, just go, no,” Stretch covered his eyes, as if that would help his giggling fit.

\--------

You got Stretch to laugh and you tried to get Red to laugh but he was a tougher nut to crack this time around. You got Blue to laugh by giving a vivid description of a zebra, then saying it was your dog.

Sans was on the hot seat and Stretch had gotten him to laugh but no one else had and it was your turn. You looked around the props, trying to figure something out. You grabbed a leather jacket and put it on then grabbed a tie and put it on.

“Is this right?” You say, trying to tighten it up.

“No, No, Let Me,” Blue said, tightening it so it looked like you weren’t homeless with a tie.

“Thank you Blue!”

You smiled at him before Mutt called for you to go out. You waited a moment before going out.

You sigh as you walked up to Sans.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ve been good. I’ve been good ya know?” You say as you stand next to him. You lean on the stool next to him and look at him dramatically.

“Been coming out of my cage.” You said, looking down for a moment then back to him, “Doin’ just fine. I gotta be down ‘cause, ya know, I want it all?”

He looked at you so confused.

You sigh and lean over more.

“It started out with a kiss...How did it end up like this?” You look up dramatically as his eye lights went wide and he shook his head.

“It was only a kiss. Only a kiss.” You look down again.

“are you falling asleep?” Stretch called from behind the divider, picking up on what you were doing.

“She’s calling a cab.” You ran your hand through your hair.

“you havin’ a smoke?”

“She’s taking a drag?” You sniffle at the end, your voice getting a little higher as Sans’ eye lights widen and he leans forward, some water spilling from his mouth with silent chuckles.

“oh…” Stretch called back.

“Jealousy~” You start to sing, dramatically opening up your arms as Sans lost his water with a laugh.

“dammit!” He yelled, “i was so close!”

You started laughing as you walked away.

“Thank stars for you Stretch, I didn’t know what I was doing!” You said as you went back, shedding the jacket and tie.

“did you give her that joke?” Sans called.

“no, just knew the song!”

\-------

It was your turn in the hot seat.

You sat down, still wearing the leather jacket and caught the water Mutt tossed to you.

“i’m going first,” Red said, “i got this shit in the bag!”

“That sounds pretty confident!” You call back.

“put the damn water in your mouth!” Red called back.

You giggled as you sipped the water and got a good mouthful.

You didn’t know what to expect from Red. But when he came out, no shirt and in leather pants on with a thick gold belt, you could just stare at him confused. What was really throwing you off was the bunny ears on his head.

He was holding a clipboard.

“so, we fixed the radiator, changed the filters, and...i’m a naughty little bunny boy.” He finished, looking at you with a smirk.

When you didn’t spit out your water, you held up your hands in defeat instead.

“I swallowed,” You said lamely with a red face.

Red started laughed and patted your shoulder, “That won’t be all you swallow.”

Red walked off to the back as you yelled out and got up from the chair.

“Ya flirty bitch!” You laughed before settling back down in the chair.

You got some water in your mouth and listened as Stretch talked quietly to everyone behind the divider.

You look back confused then at Mutt confused.

All the skeletons came out, all of them wearing tank tops instead of their shirts and stood behind you.

You looked at them confused before you looked at Stretch and you lost it, spitting out your water.

“Oh my stars, Stretch that’s so fucked!” You yelled, hopping off the seat.

Sans looked confused, as well as Blue.

Stretch and Red were losing it though.

“i couldn’t help it, i knew you’d get it!” Stretch held his stomach.

“I Don’t Get It,” Blue admitted.

“It’s a meme, its, if you don’t know it, you’re too innocent for this world! Don’t look at it Blue, it’s not for pure minds like yours!” You said, dramatically hugging him.

“i have it on my phone bro,” Stretch said and showed Sans the meme. A still from the beginning of a porn with a girl surrounded by a bunch of guys.

Sans blushed and shook his head.

“why do you look at this stuff?”

“she sent it to me!” Stretch said. He went to show his brother but you covered Blue’s eyes.

“It’s just a meme! Blue can’t see it with his innocent eyes! I’ll protect his purity with all my might!”

\-----------

After the fun, Mutt had to wrangle you guys back into action. You got back in the hot seat and sipped your water as Blue came out with a life preserver around his neck.

“Okay, This Was For A Joke, But I Really Can’t Get It Off. Can You Help Me?” Blue came towards you and you reached to help him. But when you almost touched him he pulled away, “No, No, You Can’t Touch Me It’s Against The Rules. But, Like, Help Me?”

You smiled but stood up and tried to go towards Blue, rules be damned. But when you reached for him, he pulled away again.

“No, Don’t Touch Me! But Help Me, (Y/n) Help Me!” Blue whined and looked helpless.

You held your arms out in frustration and widen your eyes at him.

You reached for him again just for him to pull away again. You started chasing him around the little set, trying to help him but he kept moving away from you.

“(y/n) why won’t you help him?” Stretch called from behind the divider.

You swallowed the water again and reached for Blue with a small laugh, “Dammit, you win, just let me help you get it off already!”

Blue chuckled and stood still to let you help him.

\----------

As you were filling your mouth with water, you heard Red talking.

“yer not gonna make her laugh.”

“i can make anyone laugh,” Sans said.

You gave a camera a ‘wtf’ look.

Was this the bit?

“ya can’t do it.”

“i can make her laugh,” Sans said, sounding a little tense.

That didn’t sound like a bit.

“alright, fine, go make her laugh,” Red chuckled.

“i’m going to make her laugh,” You could hear the frown in Sans voice.

You looked at Mutt a little concerned and pointed at the divider but he just shrugged, not looking to concerned.

“she’s already got the water in her mouth, quit stallin’,” Mutt called.

“i got it!” Sans called to him, “i just, fuck this-”

Sans threw the rubber chicken over the divider. You jumped when it landed in front of you.

“ah, this sucks.”

He threw a rubber fish over the divider.

You started giggling but didn’t lose your water.

“maybe, nah this sucks too-” He threw Red’s jacket over the divider.

“hey!” Red yelled at him.

You blinked at the camera and jumped down from the stool and grabbed Red’s jacket and put it on, giving the camera a thumbs up.

“alright, alright, i got it!” Sans said.

Sans walked out, dragging Blue with him.

They both stopped beside you and Sans just pointed at Blue.

“eh?”

You just raised an eyebrow at him confused.

“nah, you’re right, that sucks,” He went back behind the divider while Blue was giggling.

Sans came back out with Red and did the same, pointing at him.

“eh?” When you didn’t laugh, he shook his head, “yeah, no i know, i get it.” 

He shoved Red who turned and flipped him off.

Sans went behind the divider then came back.

“i was gonna bring out the last one but, i’mma not even gonna-”

“time!” Mutt called.

“fuck!” Sans frowned.

You giggled and swallowed your water, “That was so weird.”

You loop your arm around Blue’s, who leaned on you happily.

Red smirked at you, “lookin’ good in my jacket sweetheart.”

“I think Stretch would look better in it,” You said as you started sipping some water to just drink this time.

“that was one fucking night! shut the fuck up (y/n), I told you that in privacy you fuckin’-” You couldn’t help but to spit your water out and start laughing as Red’s face flared up in red while Stretch yelled from behind the divider.

“the fuck are you talkin’ about!? what night?! how drunk was i?” Red yelled back at Stretch.

\----------

The boys start closing up their video while you stayed in the hot seat. Blue was leaning against your side and Stretch had his arm looped around yours while Red was behind you, messing with your hair.

It was supposed to look like you were all just fucking around while Sans was giving out the end info, like their handles and reminding people to subscribe and the like.

None of you could imagine the response the video would get.


	2. Escape Room Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Escape Room is actually just all of my own ideas and isn't very escape room like at all so...enjoy?

Sans glared at his computer screen. He was pissed off. He was hoping to see comments saying how weird the video was with a human in it. How it wasn’t the same and it didn’t have the same dynamic.

Instead, the video was their most liked and their second most viewed.

Humans and monsters seemed to love you. Most of the comments were supportive and spoke of how funny you were with all of them.

People were loving the sign off at the end. Seeing the skeletons fawn over you had many people claiming that you were now apart of their OTP. Sans never particularly liked ‘shipping’ and such, but it made for great views for the channel and hey, if that’s what people liked he didn’t have a problem with it.

What he was really pissed off about though, was the comments suggesting that you and him didn’t get along.

Which was true, to be fair, but Sans liked to think he had played it well in the video.

He didn’t like you. You were just like those other humans that had capitalized on monsters getting to the surface and using them to reach a higher standing. You were nothing more than another dirty human he had to play nice with because your community was bigger than his and they intermingled quite often according to these comments.

People were already asking for another video with you.

It had been a week since this video with you had gone up and he had hoped as time went on, people would go back to enjoying just the Lazy Bones as they always had. But instead, when the next video went up, there were quite a few comments asking if you would be in the next one. Or how funny the video would have been if you had been in it.

It was driving Sans crazy. He had worked so hard to build this up and now some human was going to ruin it all? He wouldn’t let it.

He couldn’t let it.

\-----------

“you have an idea for a video blue?” Sans was surprised.

It wasn’t often Blue came up to him with an idea for a video for the shared channel. Blue was usually more focused on his own content.

“Yeah! (Y/n) Was Telling Me About These Escape Rooms. They’re Like Puzzle Rooms With These Really Cool Themes! A Company Approached Her About Doing A Video For A Room To Drum Up Business For Them. She Said She Doesn’t Have The Equipment For It Though So She Wanted To See If We Would Take The Contract Instead,” Blue smiled.

Sans frowned, he didn’t like that the human was passing work off to them. But it was really hard to get Escape Rooms to let people film in them. He had tried to get a company to allow them to do so a few years ago but they had refused.

Now, of course, you just had one fall in your lap.

But there was no way he would let his opportunity pass by them.

“yeah, that sounds like it’d be a lot of fun for us blue,” Sans said, leaning back in his chair.

“Great! I’ll Let (Y/n) Know We’re In! Hopefully She’ll Want To Come With Us With All Of Us There,” Blue said, pulling out his phone.

“she doesn’t want to go? maybe you shouldn’t try and make her do this with us blue, especially if she’s trying to pass it off to us,” Sans said.

“She’s Just Nervous Because The Room Is Supposed To Be One Of The Most Intense In The Country. I Think It’d Be Good For Her To Come With Us Anyways, Since It’s Made By Humans. We Might Have Trouble With Their Puzzles Otherwise,” Blue had a big smile on his face as he typed on his phone.

Sans sighed and looked away. He couldn’t really argue with Blue’s logic. Human’s puzzles could be really stupid sometimes. They didn’t follow monster logic at all.

“Hey Sans, Why Don’t You Like Her?” Blue asked suddenly, making Sans jump.

Sans sighed quietly.

“she’s just like those other humans. she’s just hanging around to get a higher spot on the chart,” Sans waved his hand in the air.

“Why Do You Think That?” Blue raised his brow at Sans, “I Don’t Understand Why You’re So Paranoid With Humans. We’ve Had Some Bad Run Ins, Of Course, But (Y/n) Isn’t Bad At All. I Know You CHECKed Her Twice When You First Met Her. Why Can’t You See She’s Just A Good Soul?”

“she’s a human, none of them have a ‘good soul’.” Sans frowned at Blue, “they aren’t like us, they’ll do and use whoever they need to get higher up on the ladder blue. i don’t think we should associate too heavily with her.”

“You’re Wrong Sans,” Blue looked at him, with pity in his eyes, “She’s A Good Person And I’m Not Going To Distance Myself Because Of Your...Whatever You Want to Call This. Neither Is Stretch or Red-”

“red?” Sans looked at Blue confused and frustration rising in his eyes.

“They’ve Been Streaming Together All This Past Week, Working Through A Game Together. They Make A Really Good Team!”

Sans sighed and rubbed his head. Why was everyone so crazy about this damn human?

After a moment, Blue said, “Don’t Be Upset With Red. He Can Just See She’s A Good Soul Too…”

Sans could only frown at that. If he decided to be angry with his boyfriend about this, he damn well could be. He and Red had been going out for the past two years. They were in this weird place that was serious and not serious, but comfortable. Red still showed his body off on Instagram and kissed others in his music videos, and he was a huge flirt but honestly, that had never bothered Sans. None of that was real.

They were real though. If Sans had skin, he’d have the bruises on his hips to show it.

They weren’t bonded yet. With both of them at a low HP, they decided to wait and let it happen naturally over time rather than accelerate it by directly manifesting their souls together.

No one outside the house knew. It’s not that they hid their relationship, it just never came up.

“She’s Coming Over Later To Pick Us Up To Go Talk To The People At The Escape Room, Just Do Me A Favor. At Least Try To Be Nice To Her. People In The Comments Are Noticing,” Blue turned to leave Sans’ room.

Sans could only glare at his desk.

\---------------

Two hours later, Sans found himself at the Escape Room with you leading the way. Blue and Stretch had come along of course, and Red and Mutt were coming with as well. You said it’d be best if everyone who wanted to do the Escape Room come so everyone knew what to expect.

It was hard to get Mutt to do anything extra for his job, but when you had sent him a text (when did you get his number?) he had popped down, ready to go.

Sans glared at your back as you opened the door to let everyone in. He frowned at your outfit. A pretty, casual dress and you wore a cardigan and converses. Could you not dress professionally for a meeting like this?

“Oh! Oh, oh!” The human woman behind the counter ran around to your group as you entered with the skeletons.

She came right up to you and took your hand.

“Ms. Kindness! I’m such a big fan of your channel!” She said, shaking your hand.

“Aw, thank you, it’s always humbling to meet a fan,” You smiled at her.

“I know you’re here for business but, would you mind terribly if you signed something for my brother? He loves you, he’s bought all four of your charity calendars over the past two years.”

“He...bought four calendars? Well, that’s surprising but would you tell him thank you for me, that’s very sweet of him to support the work of artists and soul research!” You smiled at her.

Sans glared at your back as you signed one of the calendars for her.

Now you did charity work? And supported small time artists, he could see the work of one of his favorite online artists on the cover you signed.

The fuck are you? A freaking angel?

It only made Sans angry. You looked too perfect. It put him on edge.

Red nudged his arm and raised a brow at him.

“what? ya jealous of the girl for havin’ a fan classic?” Red whispered to him with a smirk.

Sans shook his head and looked away, frowning at the floor for a moment as he willed himself to relax.

Focus on the business, keep the channel moving forward.

He ignored Red as he gained his casual grin and stance back.

The woman had ran off after you signed the calendar and grabbed her bosses.

The CEO and another woman came back with her.

“Ah, Ms. Kindness, how nice to meet you!” The man said and shook her hand, “And you’re the skeletons from Lazy Bones right? I love your humor, I’ve been subscribed to your channel for quite a while!” The CEO was young but was trying to be formal. He had a big smile on his face though, obviously barely containing his excitement.

Sans stepped forward and held his hand out to the man with a lazy grin.

“the name is sans, i run lazy bones,” He said as he shook the man’s hand.

“I’m Wes and this is my sister Angie, we run everything here. We have a room we can all go and talk in, if you’d follow me,” Wes said and shook Sans’ hand easily.

They followed Wes to a conference room and they all took a seat. Angie passed them some papers.

“So, the room is actually going to be replaced with another room. You guys are going to be the last to play it so you’ll be able to show everything in the video!” Wes said, as he sat down.

“The time limit on the room is three hours. It's very in depth and we pride ourselves on the stories we craft with these rooms,” Angie said, taking a seat next to her brother, “We’re very excited to have you all run through this room. There are actors and we do have a waiver to sign because there is a path in the room that can lead to one of you being kidnapped. Everyone will be safe and there will be a chance to save the person who is kidnapped. We do ask that no magic is used. Everything was designed with humans in mind, so there’s no need for magic.”

“that’ll be interesting,” Stretch said, scanning over the waiver.

“We would also like to implement a new system with your group in which we give each of you a specific role and you’ll get an item with this role that will be helpful,” Wes said, looking more excited by the moment.

“sounds cool,” Red shrugged. Sans frowned and nudged Red with his knee, easily being able to tell he wasn’t really paying attention.

“Here’s the contract,” Wes slid a piece of paper to Sans and to you.

Why the fuck did you need one?

Sans read over the paper quickly.

_ ‘...all content is uploaded to Kindness and Games for company’s purpose in growth…’ _

Sans frowned at the clause. Of course, it all came to numbers and their numbers were lower than yours. Sans could understand the clause but it still pissed him off.

“Could we rework this?” You surprised Sans by speaking, “I understand that you’re doing this to reach as many people as possible, but if we could split the video into two parts instead I think it’d be much more beneficial for everybody.”

“Oh, well, is that something we can do?” Wes seemed confused.

“Yeah, especially since it’s such a long room anyways. It’d be more beneficial to upload it in two parts. We’ll throw the first part up on my channel and the second to Lazy Bones. I think Mutt and I can match in editing pretty easily?” You looked over to Mutt who nodded, “That way you’ll get the most people to see it and we can split the content. What do you guys think?”

You looked between the skeletons, your eyes landing on Sans worriedly.

It made sense. There was no way he’d be able to take the content all for their channel, the company hadn’t even considered them anyways without you bringing them into the loop but…

“i thought you were uncomfortable with doing escape rooms?” Sans looked at you with a raised brow.

“Yeah, but I’ll feel safe with all you guys there,” You smiled at Sans.

_ ‘i’d throw you in a volcano to get you outta my nonexistent hair,’  _ He thought to himself.

But Sans could play nice for his brother’s dream. He smiled at you and nodded.

“Alright, we’ll just rewrite this and get it all set up!” Wes smiled brightly.

\-----------

The day came for the escape room and they were given their roles earlier in the week to prepare.

They were all going to be college students so they all dressed like college students. When they got to the Escape Room, they were given fake college ids and fake wallets.

“where’s (y/n)?” Stretch asked, looking over at Red.

“we didn’t get off until late last night,” Red shrugged.

“She Probably Just Slept In, I’m Sure She’ll Be Here Soon,” Blue smiled, keeping his arm around a duffle bag.

Sans rolled his eye lights. How long would he have to deal with your unprofessional mannerisms? He wasn’t the most professional person, but he was never late to things like this.

You ran up the stairs to the Escape Room and walked in, panting.

“Sorry, I’m late!” You held your hand up to them.

Fuck, you looked awful too. You had just thrown on some sweat pants and a hoodie. Sans loved nothing more than sweats and a hoodie, but not for a shoot.

“You’re Okay! We Still Got Time To Get You Changed!” Blue stood up and grabbed your hand to pull you to the bathroom, the duffle bag on his arm.

Oh…you just wore something that would be easy to pull off so Blue could dress you.

Sans couldn’t even fault you for that, Blue had styled all of them.

Sans sighed after you and Blue left.

Maybe Blue was right and he was just being hard on you and paranoid for no reason.

He watched Mutt fiddle with the camera and waited as he thought.

He and Red had gotten in a fight shortly before you came over. Red had said it too. Sans was being a paranoid little shit and he was starting to admit to himself that he hadn’t even given you a chance. Hell, he had been a fan of your channel for a long time until he had started Lazy Bones with his brother. He had recognized you the moment he saw you. He just had a hard time trusting you. He couldn’t find a flaw in you, and it scared him.

You came out with Blue.

You were wearing brown ankle boots, black leggings and a red tank top underneath a sweatshirt that had the fake school’s name on it. It was cut at the stomach to show off the red tank top and red beanie. Blue even put a little bit of makeup on you.

Sans hated to admit it, but you looked nice.

He reminded himself that he needed to get along with you, for his brother’s dream. He couldn’t drag down the channel by ignoring you in videos. This was his chance to get it right and Sans was determined too.

“ya ready?” Sans asked, standing up.

You jumped a little but smiled at him and nodded.

Shit, he wasn’t too good at this.

\---------

You grab your fake wallet from the woman at the desk and look through it.

“Now that you’re all here, I can give you these too!” The woman pulled out smart phones and passed them around.

You held your little pink phone and unlocked it.

“You can use these to call each other if you get separated or use any of the apps on there if you think they’ll help you with a puzzle. We also suggest that if you get a call, you pick it up!” The woman smiled brightly.

Angie walked over and looked pleased that you all had the phones.

“This is going to be a feature for those that pay a premium but we’d like you all to show this off as well. You don’t get to keep the phones after though, sorry,” She smiled.

You just smiled and put both your fake wallet and phone in your sweatshirt’s pocket.

You blinked when your phone pinged and you pulled it out and unlocked it again.

_ Red _

_ ~roommates out, wanna come to my dorm?~ _

You turned, snickering to Red who just waved his red phone in the air.

“just setting up for our fake relationship,” Red said.

“So, you’re the dorm’s fuckboy then?” You teased him, pocketing your phone again.

“hey!” Red flipped you off, “i’m the heartbreaker i’ll have you know!”

“I know, that message you just sent broke your girlfriend’s heart,” When Red looked at you confused, then at Sans as you just smirked, “Your right hand is crying, can’t you hear it?”

Red just threw a pillow that was on the couch at you. You giggled and tossed it to Stretch.

“don’t be funny yet, i’m not rolling,” Mutt said, focusing the camera and got it started. He gave you all a thumbs up as he started recording.

“If you all would follow me?” Angie asked, looking amused.

She led you to a room and she stopped in front of the door.

“So, the story for this room is this. (Y/n)’s uncle got a cabin and is paying her to fix it up over spring break. She also employed her friends from her college to come and help her since you all have attributes that are key to helping. Your car broke down so you’ll have to walk to the cabin however,” Angie opened the door to the room, revealing a dark forest area, “Don’t worry, your phone has a flashlight feature. Also, if you want hints, there’s a contact in each of your phones to call and we’ll give you one. Have fun.”

You all walked in and the door was shut behind you. You looked at each of the skeleton boys and then at the path.

“Okay, so for story wise, I blame Red for having a shitty car and it breaking down!” You said before turning around to walk down the path.

“hey, why’s it gotta be my fault the car broke down?” Red said, following up behind you.

“Because I might have gotten all of us killed by leading us to my creepy uncle’s cabin?” You smiled over at him.

“Your Uncle Doesn’t Sound Creepy,” Blue said.

“I think he sounds creepy. Who asks their niece to come fix their cabin for them?” You tilted your head at Blue.

“Well, Maybe You Went To School For Something That Pertains To This?” Blue asked. 

“Oh hey, did you guys see what your majors were?” You asked, pulling out your wallet to look through it, “Fuck, I can’t see shit.”

Stretch pulled out his phone and used the flashlight.

“Thank you~” You smiled at him before going through your wallet, “Okay, so according to my ID card I’m…” You frowned and throw your ID card on the ground.

Red started laughing and picked it up. Then he busted out laughing.

“did they do this on purpose?” He asked and showed the camera, “sweetheart is goin’ ta school for a libral arts degree.”

Blue started giggling, “She Actually Did That.”

“why? that degree is pretty useless isn’t it?” Sans looked at you confused.

“I know! I switched to psychology!” You said, trying to hold back a little laugh.

“oh, nice, another useless degree unless you get your masters,” Stretch smirked at you.

“All yall can fuck off!” You say, grabbing your ID from Red and you kept walking.

Your phone started ringing and you pulled it out of you pocket.

“Oooh, its my uncle!” You showed them the caller ID before picking it up and putting in on speaker phone, “Hey, Uncle Jeb!”

“Hey (Y/n), just calling to check in. You at the cabin yet?”

“No, Red’s shitty pontiac broke down-”

“like hell if i drive a fuckin’ pontiac!” Red yelled.

“So, Red’s shitty kia broke down, but we’re pretty close to the cabin. We’re just following the path to it,” You stuck your tongue out at Red.

“Oh, oh, that’s not good. Okay um, I need you guys to stay on the path okay? The woods are pretty dangerous so and there are bear traps out there. Damn neighbor keeps putting them on that land. Just keep on the path and you’ll be safe. Realtor is waiting for you there.”

“Okay, we’ll stay on the path and talk to the realtor and stuff,” You shrug.

“Oh, and um, the previous owners left all their stuff so if you could sort through it and toss the bad shit and find the good shit to sell I’ll give you and your buddies some of the money I make off of it? Can ya do that for me (Y/n)?”

“Uh, yeah sure Uncle Jeb?” You frown.

“Right, right, you’re such a good girl,” His tone changed, sounding a little darker, “Just get there quick.”

He hung up.

You look at Blue.

“Yeah, Your Uncle Is Creepy,” He relented.

“Yes he is! And his name is Jeb now I guess,” You chuckle, “And we’re not seeing any of that money.”

“oh, no,” Red rolled his eyes and took the lead to walk to the cabin.

The cabin was two stories tall and rustic looking. It looked like it was falling apart.

You whistle and walk up the steps. Not seeing a realtor, you push the door mat up with your foot and grab the key hiding under there.

“Hey, I figured out the first puzzle!” You fake cheered for yourself as you shoved the key in the lock.

“i don’t think that was really a puzzle?” Stretch sounded confused.

“How high are you Stretch?” You asked him as you jiggled the key in and tried to get it to turn.

“that’s an inappropriate question for a video,” Stretch crossed his arms and looked away from you.

“that means ‘hella’,” Red snickered as Stretch slapped his arm playfully.

You smiled back at them before looking at the door knob.

“I can’t get the door to open, key ain’t working,” You say.

“here, let me try,” Sans moved beside you.

You let him take over and noticed a window open. You moved the curtains aside and poked your head into the dark house.

“Hey, I can just crawl in and unlock it from the otherside. They wouldn’t have left the window open otherwise right?” You looked back at them.

“Sans?” Blue looked worried at his cousin. Sans shook his head, pulling the key back out and pocketing it, “Okay, Just Be Really Quick Okay?”

Blue turned on his flashlight and let you crawl in the window before handing you his phone. Two steps and you unlocked the front door with the help of the light and let everyone in.

“Look at the smartish human!” You say as you open the door.

“You’re Very Smart!” Blue giggled, taking his phone back.

You all filed in and you flipped on the light switch. The room was full of dusty furniture and boxes and boxes of things.

“I guess we’ll just start looking through stuff?” You shrug at the guys and peek in a box, “First person to find a head wins!”

“Why Do You Think There Would Be A Head In A Box?” Blue asked, walking over to you as the others started peeking through the boxes as well.

“I dunno, just seems right for a creepy place like this,” You shrug at him.

Your phone starts ringing and you looked at it.

“Hey, its Uncle Jeb!” You call to the guys. You pick up the call and put it on speaker phone, “Hey Uncle Jeb, what’s up?”

“Hey, uh where are you? The realtor just called, she said she’s waiting for you guys at the front door? She says she’s gonna be late getting home if you guys don’t show up soon.”

“Uh, we’re at the cabin? We’re in it right now and no one was waiting for us?” You look at the guys confused.

“What? Which cabin are you at? What number was it?”

“Uh, I didn’t see a number?” You look between the guys confused.

“The Number Was 526,” Blue said for you with a smile.

“You just broke into my neighbor’s cabin. Uhhh, look guys, you need to leave. That guy is really crazy. I only met him once when I was checking the place out,” You couldn’t help but to jump abit when Mutt put the camera in your face, you swatted at his arm with a smile as you listened, “He kept going on about his wife being a bitch and yelling at him and all this other stuff but, his wife is dead. Realtor told me. You guys just need to get out of there before he does something crazy to you guys-”

There was a loud bang as all the windows shut and there were metal shutters that fell over the windows.

“Oh shit!” You yelled and jumped back, bumping into Sans. You winced and moved away from his as you muttered to him, “Sorry…”

“What was that? Did that motherfucker just try to shoot you?!” Your ‘uncle’ said.

“no, the windows just all shut and there’s metal shutters,” Stretch said.

Red opened the door and laughed, “there’s a metal shutter over the door too, we’re fuckin’ dead!”

“That crazy, fucking-” Your uncle cursed, “Look, I was planning on meeting you in the morning but I’m going to drive up there now and come get you all okay?”

“Come get us? Call the fucking police Uncle Jeb! What the fuck are you going to do?!” You yelled at the phone.

“Alright, alright, I’ll call the police and then I’ll call you back okay?” He said before hanging up.

You look at the guys and held your arms up, “What the fuck? Macho Man Jeb is gonna come in and beat up his old neighbor to save us?”

Red chuckled at you as he slammed the door shut, “let’s go upstairs-”

There was a scream from upstairs and a woman’s voice yelling, “Don’t slam my fucking doors!”

You pale and back up, reaching for the two people closest to you. You ended up grabbing Sans’ wrist and Mutt’s sleeve.

“We are not going upstairs,” You whisper, staring up the stairs.

Sans chuckle at your reaction.

“you get really freaked out at this stuff huh?”

“There’s a ghost lady yelling at us to not slam doors! Yes, I am terrified!” You looked at him like he was crazy, “How are you not scared?”

“ ‘cause there’s no such thing as human ghosts?” Sans raised his brow at you.

“There are human ghosts,” You say seriously to him as Blue came over to you.

“Well, There Doesn’t Seem To Be Anything Down Here So I Think We Need To Go Upstairs,” Blue smiled at you, “Don’t Worry, We’ll All Be Together! You’ll Be Safe.”

“R-right, sorry the atmosphere is really good,” You blushed. You realized your were grabbing onto Sans and Mutt and quickly shoved your hands in your pocket.

As the guys started heading upstairs, you followed them up with Mutt walking behind you. You kept reminding yourself that this was just a game, not real, you weren’t going to die and no one was going to get hurt.

You didn’t feel yourself relax at all seeing the long hallway. There was a pipe going along the top of the wall on your right side. As you passed by the bend of it, it let out some steam next to your head, making you yelp and you moved, crashing into a door. It broke away and you laid on the ground.

“Ow…” You grumble and sit up.

Red and Blue poked their heads in the room while Mutt filmed from the hallway.

“sweetheart, if you wanted to check out this room that bad you coulda just said,” Red smirked at you as Blue moved to help you up.

“Oh, hush Red!” You pouted at him, clinging to Blue’s arm now.

“It Looks Like A Kid’s Room,” Blue said, looking between the twin beds and a crib with a sheet covering the top of it.

You couldn’t help but make a sad face, seeing the black veil over the crib.

“Well, that hits me right in the feels,” You say quietly, letting go of Blue to walk over to it.

“what’s wrong?” Red asked, following you over, “the black cover bothering you?”

“Yeah, some humans do that. They’ll cover the crib with black fabric after their baby dies,” You say, fiddling with the edge of it and looking into the crib.

It looked pretty normal, but you saw something shining in the bottom of the crib, just peeking out under the baby blanket.

“I think I see a key?” You lift the cover up just the slightest amount and a door down the hallway slammed shut.

“Oh shit,” You reached and snatched up the key before going out to the hallway with the others. You didn’t see Sans or Stretch.

“Brother?” Blue called.

Stretch knocked on a door at the end of the hall.

“we got locked in here,” Stretch said as you guys went up to it.

“don’t worry, we got a go-pro,” Sans said.

“I don’t care about the video, I care about you guys!” You frowned at the door and rubbed your forehead.

It’s just a game, don’t be so serious!

You looked up at the door worriedly.

“Is there anything in there?” You asked.

“nah, just a normal gross bedroom,” Sans called back. 

You tried the key you just picked up but it didn’t work.

“Hey Sans, you still got that key you got outside? Can you slide it under the door? I want to try it.”

Sans slid the key under the door and Blue grabbed it and slid it in the door. It worked and you sighed in relief as the door opened.

You stepped in and blinked as Sans held the camera to your face.

“ya freaking out?” He asked.

“Lil’ bit,” You blushed and looked away from him.

“Let’s See If Anything Is In Here!” Blue said excitedly and started searching around the room.

You start searching with them but don’t find anything of interest.

Stretch started pulling at some wallpaper, “hey, this stuff comes off,” He called to you all.

Mutt and Sans turned their cameras to focus on Stretch as he pulled down the wallpaper easily. Written all over the wall in blood was ‘The girl will come’.

You couldn’t help but tremble seeing that. It was terrifying.

Mutt turned the camera to you and you were just staring at the wall.

“So um...can I bitch out now? ‘Cause fuck that shit!” You say, trying to smile and keep the video light but you knew you weren’t doing a good job.

“hey, come on sweetheart, we’re not gonna let anything happen to ya,” Red smiled, putting his arm around your shoulders while Blue grabbed your hand.

“Just Hold Onto Us The Whole Time And You’ll Be Safe!” Blue smiled at you, but you could see even he was looking a little nervous.

“uh, guys,” Sans said, looking down the hallway and pointing the camera down the hallway.

You all peeked out the door and saw a woman the was ghostly pale standing there.

She really did seem to float as she came towards the room, screaming while she did.

Stretch slammed the door closed and pressed his back to it.

He stared at you all as the woman started pounding on the door.

“maybe lighting up before this wasn’t the smartest idea…” He admitted.

Blue just sighed and shook his head at his younger brother.


	3. *Escape Room Part 2*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending of the escape room, and Red and Sans tries to help you feel better...
> 
> It goes pretty well.

You just stared at the door and held onto Blue’s hand tighter as the woman pounded on the door.

“What do we do about that? Unless there’s a secret exit, we aren’t going out that way,” You say quietly.

You jump and yelp when your phone went off.

“Oh dammit Uncle Jeb,” You cursed and answered your phone, “Yeah?”

“I called the police but the closest cruiser is two hours out! I’m driving there now, you’re going to be fine!” He said.

“Oh, ho, ho, no I am not,” You mumbled as he hung up.

“let’s look around for any panels or something?” Sans suggested.

You all started looking and you kept close to Blue the whole time.

Stretch stayed leaning against the door so the ‘ghost’ couldn’t open it.

“hey, i found somethin’,” Red called from the closet.

“You’re sparkling homosexuality? Let it loose Red and show the world!” You smiled and joked, trying to lighten the mood while Red just gave you a sarcastic ‘ha-ha’.

“no, it's a crawl space to the attic i think,” Red said.

You, Sans, and Blue walked over to it.

You whistle, “Oh, that’s real tiny…”

“None Of Us Can Fit…”

“well, (y/n) could,” Sans said, making Blue glare at him, “what? it could be the only way out!” Sans said quickly.

“It’s fine Blue, it’s just a game. I just get really freaked out. There’s probably just a clue up there. I can go up quick, snap a picture of the clue, and I’ll be right back down,” You smiled at him.

Blue hesitated, but nodded and let go of your hand.

Red helped you up to the crawl space. You moved the little wooden covering and turned on the flashlight on your phone before crawling up.

“Okay, I see something but I gotta go further in,” You called down to them.

“jus’ be careful sweetheart,” Red called up.

“hold on,” Sans held up the go-pro to you, “here, it’ll give you more light than your phone probably.”

The go-pro was on a stick with a light on it. You pocket your phone and grab the camera.

“Oh that is so much better, thank you,” You say quickly, flashing Sans a smile before you start crawling closer to the clue that was written on the wall.

You pull out your phone and snap a picture and send it to Sans when you felt something grab your waist.

\--------

Sans, Red, and Blue waited by the crawl space entrance. Blue was looking up worriedly while Red was tapping his foot impatiently. Sans reminded himself that it was just a game and you’d be down in a second.

His phone pinged when you sent him the picture but he didn’t get to look at it. He was distracted by your scream.

“sweetheart!?”

“(Y/n)?!”

It went quiet for a second and the woman stopped screaming and pounding on the door. They waited a moment when they heard a loud bang from inside the wall. It started going towards the left, out of the room. Stretch opened the door and found the woman was gone but followed the knocks on the wall.

They ran downstairs to follow the noise and followed it to the kitchen. It was disgusting and dirty but they ignored it, listening for your knocks instead.

The knocks stopped and they all looked around.

They heard something below them, something metal slamming on metal.

They heard you yelling below them as Blue’s phone rang.

Blue picked it up and put it on speaker phone.

“Yeah, you fucking run you pasty white bitch!” You yelled through the phone.

Red let out an audible sigh of relief.

“you good sweetheart?” Red asked.

“I’m fuckin’ dandy!” You shouted, “Just locked in a cell in the basement I think!”

You breathed hard for a second before you sighed out, trying to calm yourself as you looked around.

“can you see anything?” Sans asked.

“Yeah, the lights are on-” You scream then curse, “Fuck this place, the lights went out. Stars fuck! Fuckity, fuckin’-” They could hear you kick something.

  
  


\----------

Here you were, standing in a dark cell in the basement that the ghostly actor had dragged you to. You were trembling.

You looked at the go-pro and sighed softly, seeing it wasn’t damaged before you shined it’s light around.

“Do you guys see a door to the basement?” You asked them hopefully.

“uh... yeah but it’s got like five locks on it,” Stretch said.

“Well, shit, I really hope the key I picked up from the crib isn’t for that. Hold on, how lucky am I?” You reached in your pocket but the key was gone, “Okay, we’re good, I think the actor grabbed it from me. It’s probably by the crawl space then.”

“i’ll go get it real quick, that’ll be one down,” Red said and you could hear his footsteps walking away.

“Oh, this is so creepy I can hear you guys walking around up there,” You say, looking up with the camera.

“We Heard You Put Up A Good Fight!” Blue said through the phone, “I’m Sorry You Got Taken.”

“Blue, don’t worry. It’s just a game and I’m okay. Honestly, that was the worst thing I thought could happen so I’m okay now,” You said, trying to ease him.

You look around the basement as much as you can with the go-pro light.

“There’s like, a satanic ritual thing down here, but I see one of those open door things that come out of the ground. I think that’s the way out. You guys just have to find the keys. While you do that I’ll try to figure a way out of here and try to get the outside door open okay? Just stay on the phone with me!” You say quickly.

“alright, let’s put it on a conference call so we can all hear each other. let’s split up and save our girl,” Sans said.

You blushed brightly when you heard Sans say that. Why was he being so nice to you now? He hadn’t even glared at you at all today. It was weird. Maybe it was just for the camera.

Blue agreed and added everyone to the call.

As you look around your room for clues, Stretch tried to keep your spirits up by telling you jokes, which had you giggling.

You found some clues and you were trying to pull a brick out of the wall.

“We Have Four Of The Locks Off!” Blue said with a smile.

You finally got the brick out of the lock and found two keys.

“Oooo~, I think I found the last key!” You said.

You grab both of the keys and managed to unlock the cell door and ran upstairs. You slid the other key under the door.

“Try it!” You called through the door.

You heard them jiggling the lock around before the door opened it up.

You sigh in relief and moved, hugging Blue tightly around the shoulders.

“I want a parfait after this,” You say in his shoulder.

Blue chuckled and rubbed your hair back as he hugged you, “We’ll Get You The Biggest Parfait We Can Find.”

You all went downstairs and the boys started looking around. You stuck close to Blue and Stretch this time. You knew it wouldn’t happen again, but you felt much safer like this.

Red and Sans ended up solving the final puzzle and getting the door open. You guys walked out as you heard the woman screaming in the house again. As soon as you all exit, you saw police cruisers with the lights flashing there.

Angie and Wes came up to you both, dressed as cops.

They congratulated you all on completing the room in record time. The rest of filming went by in a blur for you.

Soon enough, all of you were walking out of the Escape Room building and were standing in the sunlight, with people walking down the street. Everything was normal.

You felt weird and still creeped out after that.

“You guys busy the rest of the day?” You looked at Blue then the others, “ ‘Cause I’m thinking disney movie marathon and ice cream and parfaits, lots of parfaits.”

“sounds like a damn good plan to me,” Red said, clapping his hands on your shoulders and steering you to walk in a certain direction.

You all walked to Mettaton’s hotel and went to the restaurant for lunch. You ate a starfait and loved every bite. While you all ate, Mutt put the camera back on and you all talked about the escape room and had a great time.

Soon enough, you were back at the guy’s place. You were a bit dirty from crawling around the basement so you stole Blue’s shower and ended up wearing some of his clothes that he had for women in his makeover videos. You ended up wearing tight grey shorts and a loose t-shirt that slipped off your shoulder to show off a bit of the comfy black sports bra underneath. You pulled your hair up in a messy bun and went out to the living room.

Stretch was in his pjs and lounging on the couch, looking for some cute movies on the smart TV.

“Where’d everyone go?” You asked, jumping over the back of the couch to sit next to him.

“mutt wanted to get started on the video right away so he left. red and sans went to go do something in sans’ apartment I think,” Stretch shrugged.

“Mm.” You shrug back.

You moved and leaned on his arm, watching the screen as he continued looking for something. His arm went around your shoulders and pulled you close. You wrapped an arm around him lazily and nuzzled his chest.

You were more than use to these friendly touches from Blue and Stretch by now. Ever since you moved here, the two had either been at your place or you were in their apartment. Platonic cuddles happened very often between the three of you. It was easy, comfortable, and it helped settled the small jitters that were still thrumming in your soul.

Blue came out of the kitchen with some popcorn and ice cream as Stretch settled on a movie.

\-----------

You woke up, swearing you could hear the scream of the actor from the Escape Room. You sat up quickly, looking around worriedly.

“woah, hey honey, it’s okay,” Stretch rubbed your shoulder softly, “calm down, everything is okay. you’re safe, you’re here at mine and blue’s place.”

You sigh and rub your eyes. You had fallen asleep during a movie on Stretch. Looks like Blue did the same, his head in your lap.

“Sorry, I’m not trying to make a big deal out of this. Stupid game freaked me out pretty good,” You mumble in your hands.

“it’s okay,” Stretch said, still rubbing your shoulder.

You heard the fridge in the kitchen close and you jumped. You turned and saw Red holding some mustard and...ketchup? 

“Borrowing some condiments?” You ask him, pointing to the items in his hands.

“yeah, stretch knows where to get the good shit. bastard is too lazy to put it in my fridge though,” Red looked at you worriedly, “you doin’ alright sweetheart?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, just a nightmare from that stupid escape room,” You were embarrassed to admit it.

Red looked you over for a minute before saying, “i’ll be back in a minute.”

You looked over at him confused but he was already gone.

“Um…?”

Stretch just snickered quietly, putting another movie on as he said, “it’s a skeleton secret how we do that.”

You roll your eyes at him and leaned into him, trying to relax. But it was dark outside and every little noise made you jump.

Halfway through the movie, Red popped back in the kitchen and came over to the couch.

“hey, sweetheart, mind coming with me for awhile? i think i know somethin’ that’ll help ya calm down and get your mind off that shit,” Red said, rubbing the back of your neck.

You didn’t see it, but Red gave Stretch a questioning look, asking for silent permission. Stretch raised a brow but nodded to him before looking back to you.

“Um, okay?” You gently set Blue’s head on a pillow and grabbed a blanket and tucked him in fully, “I’ll be back in a bit then,” You told Stretch quietly so you didn’t wake Blue.

“take your time honey, just come back when you’re done okay?” Stretch smiled at you.

You returned his smile and nodded. Red took your hand and walked you out of the front door and over to the elevator.

“So, what’s up?” You asked him.

“ya know how some monsters can see souls when they really focus in on a person?” Red asked and watched as you nodded, “well, boss monsters are different. we can see souls when we focus in on ‘em, but we naturally hear ‘em all the time. it’s easy to get use ta and the more ya get to know a person, the easier it is to hear the changes in mood,” He lead off, hoping you understood what he meant.

“Oh, um, so you’re saying you guys can literally hear me being a little bitch about that stupid escape room huh?” You looked down with a blush, “Sorry, I know it’s dumb-”

“hey,” Red cut you off by squeezing your hand lightly, “it ain’t dumb to be scared of somethin’ like that. ya literally got kidnapped and shoved in a dark room. it’s pretty fucked up. i just know somethin’ that would calm ya down. it’s somethin’ that stretch and blue aren’t able to do for ya.”

The elevator stopped and Red lead you into a clean looking living room. He pulled you down the hall and opened a door. He let you step in and then shut the door behind the both of you.

You blinked, letting your eyes adjust to the dark room before you blushed brightly.

Sans was lounging on his bed by a window, smoking a cig and blowing the smoke outside. He had the covers pulled up to his hips and his shirt off. He looked over at the two of you and gave you a small smile.

You could only stare at Sans as you stumbled over your words, “Okay, ha, so um, I feel like I just, um, walked into something really intimate and I should, yeah I should go now, ha!”

You turned away from Sans but only ended up walking into Red’s chest.

Red chuckled deeply and you could feel your face heat up more as Red wrapped his arms around your waist.

“you’re not intruding, relax sweetheart,” Red said, pressing his forehead to the top of your head.

Red’s attention was only fueling your embarrassment though.

Sans sighed softly as he put his cig out, before getting up and walking over to the two of you. You couldn’t help but tense with each step you heard.

Shit, did Red not tell Sans you were coming up? Was Sans angry? Fuck, you guys were just joking around during lunch and you had been getting along! You didn’t want to fuck it up. You really didn’t want to fuck it up.

You jumped a little when you felt Sans’ hands land on your hips. You could feel his breath on your ear.

“calm down, (y/n),” Sans pressed close to you from behind, “everything is okay. no one is mad at you. we just want to help you realize that you’re safe and nothing bad is going to happen to you here.”

You nearly whimper at his low voice in your ear.

“you ever hear of scenting sweetheart?” Red asked.

You nod in his chest, gripping his tank top tightly.

“M-monsters do it together sometimes. Like a foreplay thing?” You answer quietly.

“kinda,” Sans said while he wrapped his arms around your hips,pressing his ribs into your back, “it can be that but it’s also used to show intent without entering an encounter.”

“Humans can’t do that kinda thing,” You say quietly.

“most humans can’t with normal monsters. the human has to be pretty in touch with their soul, which you know how to be since you’ve been around monsters and acceptin’ us for so long. plus, we’re boss monsters,” Red ran his hand up your back and you shiver as Sans moves back just enough to let Red’s hand go up to your neck before he pressed close again, “will ya let us try with you?”

Your mind was racing with questions and it was borderline giving you a headache. Why was Sans being so close to you? Why was he half naked? Why did Red have this idea? If this was a thing, why wouldn’t Stretch and Blue just do it with you?

Did Sans even want to or was this something Red talked him into?

You hesitated but turned your head to look up at Sans. When you met his questioning eye lights, you looked down again.

“Do you really want to try?” You asked him.

Sans tightened his hold on your hips and pressed his forehead to yours suddenly. You closed your eyes tightly at the intimate gesture.

“yeah, i really do,” He said, “i don’t want you to be scared. i know i was rough on you when you first showed up but it’s...it’s something i can explain later okay? just let us take care of you for now,” When you hesitated, Sans added, “please?”

“Okay,” You say quietly, “How, um, how do we…?”

Red nuzzled the top of your head as he rubbed soft circles into your neck.

“we’re gonna take ya into bed, get you relaxed, and try scentin’ with ya,” Red said in a low voice, rubbing your sides softly.

You couldn’t help the shiver that rolled over you as he touched you. Sans rubbed his thumb over your hip with a small chuckle. Sans softly pulled you from Red’s arms and guided you to the bed.

He got in the bed and pulled you close to him, pulling the covers up to your hips. He wrapped his arm around your waist. You lay on your back, one hand softly touching Sans’ arm as he kept you close.

Red watched the two of you for a moment. You didn’t notice the predatory gaze in his eye lights as he came over to the two of you. He got in the bed next to you on his side and started softly combing his phalanges through your hair.

“can i take yer hair down sweetheart?” 

You nodded and reached to do it yourself when Sans caught your hand and held it softly instead. Red gently pulled the hair tie out of your hair with a smile.

“jus’ let us take care of ya,” Red said, combing his phalanges through your hair again, making it fan out across the pillow.

You sigh softly as you feel some of the tension leave your body. Sans ran his thumb over the back of your hand, holding it softly on your stomach. For longer than you care to know, they just held you as they eased you into relaxing between them. At some point, Red curled his leg between yours.

Just as you were on the cusp of falling asleep, you feel Red pressed his head into your neck. You tilt your head tiredly towards Sans, barely noticing you lightly bumped your forehead into his. You felt Red’s breath on your neck and you shivered in between the two of them. Sans let go of your hand and softly rubbed your stomach before running down to your side and rubbing there softly.

Then the smell hit you suddenly. Red pressed his face into the crook of your neck and all you could smell was forest pines and cinnamon. It was strong and dominating. It made you hear the hum of your soul in your chest and you gripped your shirt over the area tightly. You could feel so much. Trust, safety, and a tinge of possessiveness. You could only gasp as Red put his hand to the opposite side of your neck and the smell, the feelings, hit you harder.

The hum in your soul started to pick up it’s beat for a reason you didn’t understand.

You felt Sans shudder beside you and grip your side tightly before trailing down to your hip and squeezing tightly.

Your whimper snapped you out of your meditative state and you blush brightly and covered your mouth. You shut your eyes tightly and wanted to curl up in embarrassment but couldn’t while you were sandwiched between the two skeletons.

“fuck, sweetheart,” Red said in your neck softly.

“i thought humans were all betas?” Sans mumbled, squeezing your hip again and rolling his thumb into your skin.

You just barely manage to suppress your whimper at his actions.

“she feels like an omega,” Red’s voice was heavy and low as his hand trailed back into your hair, “don’t be embarrassed sweetheart, we like hearin’ ya.”

As if to prove his point, he ran his tongue over the side of your neck. You whimper again and try to keep it covered with your hands. You didn’t know what they were talking about, it was hard to concentrate, you were embarrassed and feeling high from Red scenting you.

“mm, let me try,” Sans said.

Red moved away from your neck, instead wrapping his arm around your waist as Sans nuzzled your forehead.

“will you let me try?” Sans asked you quietly, his hand coming up to one of your wrists and gently rubbing it, “we want to hear ya.”

You hesitate, but you pull your hands away from your mouth and shifted, twisting closer to Red and baring your neck to Sans.

You were surprised by the soft growl that came from Sans but didn’t move, instead just closing your eyes.

Your soul was still humming loudly in your ears, allowing your body to relax as Sans crawled over you.

“shit, she’s really an omega,” Red growled softly in your ear.

“such a good girl,” Sans hissed in your ear as he nuzzled the side of your head.

You gasp at the pleased hum your soul sent throughout your body.

Did you have a praise kink?

All thoughts left your mind as Sans leaned into your neck and breathed hard as he nuzzled into you.

You moaned and tilted your head further up as you arched under Sans, grabbing onto Red’s tank top and the bedsheets below. The smell of snow and vanilla overtook you completely as Sans pushed his intent onto you. You felt safe beneath him, his intent showing you how he would protect you. The lust poured in over that feeling.

“fuck,” Sans growled into your neck and nipped at you suddenly, dragging out another moan then whimper from you.

Your soul’s hum picked up it’s beat again as Sans gripped one of your hips tightly.

_ ‘Touch me, hurt me, protect me, claim me, breed me!’ _

Your mind cried out just as your soul did as Red’s hand slipped between you and Sans and ran up your thigh, getting so close to the wetness between your thighs but not touching you were you so desperately wanted him to.

Both of them growled now, hands all over you as you moaned under Sans. 

Red gripped his hand in your hair tightly and pulled lightly, making you whimper. You made no move to struggle or pull away, your soul beating with an ecstatic and lustful energy as he did.

“wanna make you cum sweetheart, will ya let me make ya cum?” Red breathed heavily in your ear, “fuck, i wanna taste ya, eat you up all night.”

You groan and felt pleasured tears prick at your eyes at just the idea of Red between your legs.

“Fuck, please,” You grab your shirt over your soul again, trembling beneath Sans, “please, please, it’s too hot!”

Sans chuckled and nipped at your collar bone, making you gasp and arch again.

“stars, you’re so good,” He purred in your neck, making you moan as he covered you in that scent again, a new wave of lust and adoration spreading across you this time.

Your soul beat happily in your chest, eagerly soaking up the praise and unknowingly sending out its own feeling. Sans and Red were overcome with lust and the silent pleas from your soul. They could hear your message loud and clear.

_ ‘Touch me, hurt me, protect me, claim me, breed me!’ _

They would give you everything they wanted. Your needy soul made them feel powerful and fulfilled.

Red yanked your shorts off roughly, loving your whimpers as you squirmed when he pulled your legs apart.

You smelled like apples and fall at your core. Red licked over his teeth before leaning down and greedily drinking you up.

You held onto Sans’ arms tightly as Red delved right into you, licking at your walls and stretching his tongue at an inhuman length to touch all those spots that made you moan and cry out.

Sans kept nipping at your neck, leaving small marks all over the right side of your neck and shoulder. He couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to please you. He grabbed a fistful of your hair and tilted your head back, licking up the column of your neck before kissing you hard. He pushed his tongue into your mouth and groaned as he ate all those lustful noises.

You cried out in his mouth, wrapping your tongue around his as your hands shakily came up to his ribs, rubbing over them and hooking into him. Sans groaned into the kiss. Your hand went further down and wrapped around his spine, roughly massaging the bone as Sans growled into your mouth.

He pulled away from the kiss and grabbed your wrists, pinning them to the bed. Sans watched eagerly, his eye lights meeting your eyes as you squirmed and cried out as Red ate you out like a starving monster.

Sans chuckled lowly, rubbing your wrists softly with his thumbs.

“you gonna cum for him girl?” Sans said in a low tone, feeling drunk on the lust in the room as you cried out again, “c’mon baby, i wanna see you cum all over him. he wants ta taste you, give us that, c’mon baby girl.”

You scream as you came. You struggle to breath properly as Red cleans you up with his tongue, gripping your thighs tightly. Sans wiped the pleasured tears from your cheeks, groaning at the sight of you.

“you look so good like this,” Sans praised, his hand trailing down to your neck.

He squeezed your neck lightly. On instinct, you bare your throat to him, closing your eyes and gasping. Sans quickly let go of you with a groan and rubbed your sternum.

Red sat up and went to your side, wrapping his arms around Sans’ shoulders and pulling him into a searing kiss. You watched as their tongues moved together in sync. You shuddered as Sans trembled as he tasted you.

When they finally pulled apart, they were both panting hard, pressing their foreheads together. You normally would have felt awkward seeing such love in front of you, but you could only feel happy seeing the two so close.

Red looked down at you, groaning at the sight of you. 

“fuck, sweetheart, ya look so good,” Red said softly.

“we should give her what she wants,” Sans said, looking down at you.

You trembled under their gaze, feeling safe, warm, and wanted.

“I-I want you both, please,” You say softly, looking away embarrassed as you spoke, “Please, just, I need you both and-” Why did you feel like you were about to cry.

You were suddenly terrified they would tell you no.

Those worries were pushed away by their skeletal hands running over your body. Red kissed up from your hips, trailing over your stomach and breasts as Sans pulled off your shirt and sports bra.

“we’d never tell you no baby girl, don’t cry,” Sans said, pressing skeletal kisses to your neck and nipping your ear.

“we’ll treat ya good sweetheart,” Red said, before sweeping you up into a kiss.

You wrap your arms around his neck, letting him pick you up. He placed you on your shaking knees. You groaned as he pulled away from the kiss.

Sans quickly took his place and pulled you into another kiss, supporting your shaking weight as Red got behind you and started nipping at your shoulder.

You gasped as you felt Red’s heat at you entrance. You lean more into Sans and push your hips out to Red, inviting him in.

Red growled lowly and slowly pushed into you.

You pulled away from Sans’ kiss and pressed your forehead into his, gasping and moaning as Red slowly filled you.

“tell me how good he feels baby,” Sans husky voice filled your ears as he kept you up, pressing his ribs into your chest.

“F-fuck, he’s so hot and big and fuckin’-” You moan as he finally hilted inside you with a grunt, “He’s stretching me, so far, I-I’m gonna-” You end in a squeal when you feel Sans’ hand at your clit, softly rubbing the bud.

“gonna cum just from him fillin’ you baby?” You whine softly, your hips bucking into Sans’ hand and back into Red, “that’s right baby, just enjoy being between us,” You press your forehead into Sans’ collar bone as you find a rhythm between the two, “good girl, make yourself cum for us.”

You gasp as Sans fingers sped up, making your body go faster between the two of them. You whine and bite your lip to hide your moan as you felt the coil get tighter inside you.

Sans growled and gripped your hair at the scalp and tilt your head back, “i want to see your face when you cum.”

You whimper and squeeze your eyes tightly as you came once more. Your hips stutter on Red’s cock. Red held your hips and pulled you back, bringing you to your hands and knees in front of Sans.

You whimper and lean on your arms as Red snapped his hips into you, making you moan loudly.

“Fuck, Red!” You cry out loudly.

You were so sensitive each thrust brought a little pain with it, only heightening your pleasure and making you see white with every thrust.

“yer so damn tight sweetheart,” Red grunted, slowly pounding you into the mattress with hard strokes.

Sans pulled out his cock and slowly stroked it in front of you, in time with Red’s thrusts. He grunted with the effort, trying to keep his hand as slow as Red was going.

You look up at Sans and shook as you slowly push yourself onto your hands. You reached out to him and run your hand over the head of his cock. Sans groaned and tilted his head back before staring you down with a predatory gaze. He moved closer to you.

You eagerly fist his cock, moaning with Red’s thrusts before sucking on the head of Sans’ blue cock. Sans’ hand went to the back of your head, gripping your hair tightly. You cry out around his cock as Red started rocking into you with hard little thrusts, gripping your hips even tighter.

You didn’t hesitate and you slammed yourself down, groaning around Sans’ cock in your throat.

“oh fuck!” Sans moaned loudly and let out a breathy sigh, “fuck, fuck baby, fuck baby you take me so good.”

You moaned around Sans’ cock, leaning back into Red’s cock before thrusting back into Sans when Red pushed your forward.

“she’s so fuckin’ good,” Red grunted with his thrust, “sweetheart, i’m really gonna fuck you now.”

You moaned, looking up at Sans with tears in your eyes. He moaned at the needy look in your eyes and rubbed his hands through your hair and rubbed your cheeks.

“she can take it, she’s so damn good, she can take it,” Sans said, his eye lights never leaving your eyes.

Your soul sang as Red started quickly pounding into you, forcing you to deepthroat Sans’ cock with every thrust and pulling you back just enough to get a breath.

You tried to focus on only sucking Sans, but the coil snapped and you screamed as you squirted all over Red’s cock.

Your eyes rolled up as Red came inside you. He filled you to the brim, scratching down your thighs.

Red pulled back and pulled you off of Sans’ cock. You moaned and lay on your back, trembling in pleasure.

You’re so out of it, you don’t notice when Sans got in between your legs. You softly gasp and close your eyes as Sans gently pushed the head of his cock into you.

“Sans!” You screamed as Sans suddenly snapped into you.

“that’s right baby, scream my name,” Sans growled, lifting your legs to rest on his shoulders. 

He snapped into you again, dragging another scream from you as tears poured from your eyes. You gripped the sheets beneath you tightly before you felt Red take your hands in his. You hold his hands tightly as you look up to Sans.

“Fuck me, Sans, fuck please cum in me!” You cried out and tilted your head back, baring yourself to him again.

Sans growled at the image you gave him and started slamming into you at a fast pace.

You’re nearly screaming with every thrust, your body trying to curl instinctively as Sans pressed against your cervix every time.

You felt something swell inside you and cry out as Sans cums in you. He groaned and grunted, slowly thrusting through his orgasm. 

“so tight, dammit,” Sans lowered your legs to his hips and laid ontop of you, pressing small kisses to your temple.

You tremble beneath him and wrap an arm around his shoulder, idly playing with the bones at his shoulder while you held Red’s hand with your other hand.

Red chuckled and smoothed some hair out of your face.

“you two look so beautiful fuckin’ knotted like this,” Red said softly with a smile.

Sans blushed a bright blue and pressed his face into your neck.

“shut up red,” Sans grumbled in your neck.

You moaned softly and press your lips to the side of Sans’ skull tiredly.

“Mmf, you knotted me?” You asked softly.

“sorry, i uh got caught up in-”

You cut him off by pulling him up his chin and giving him a soft kiss.

“Don’t be sorry,” You said quietly.

It seemed like Sans’ entire skull went blue at that. He pushed his face back in your neck and you could only tiredly chuckle. 

You jump and moan as Sans’ hands travel down your hips and grip tightly.

“careful makin’ those noises sweetheart, if ya get sansy started again, he’ll fuck ya until ya pass out,” Red warned with a smirk.

You try not to moan as Sans bucks into you. 

“i didn’t make you cum did i?” Sans says into your neck, rolling into you slowly.

“S-sans-” You choke as you moan, “Shit, I don’t think I can again.”

“you can for me baby,” You tremble at his husky tone in your ear, “i wanna feel you cum on me baby, please.”

You groan loudly and leaned your head back. Sans eagerly started nipping at your neck and pressed closer to you.

“fuck yes baby, please fucking cum on me,” You moaned and curl your legs around Sans’ waist, “i can feel ya, you’re so tight on my knot. c’mon baby, fucking cum on me.”

You squeal and tense as you came around Sans. Tears roll down your face again. Sans moaned softly, bucking quickly into you and rolling harder into you, chasing his own orgasm now.

You tremble and moan as Sans started scenting you again, covering you in his scent. Sans nipped your neck harder as he came in you again.

You completely relax under Sans now, gripping Red’s hand softer now.

“go ta sleep sweetheart, we’ll take care of ya,” Red said softly, pressing a soft kiss to your forehead.

You fell asleep between the two, looking up at them both smiling down at you softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans likes to talk dirty to ya. Wonder how this will affect the relationship...


	4. Worth It: Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You kidnap two skellies in an effort to repair relationships!

It had been four months since you moved to Ebott City. During that time, you had met the Lazy Bones crew and done multiple videos and such with them including a couple of ‘Try Not To Laugh’ videos, a few makeovers with Blue, streaming with Red and Stretch, and of course there was the ever embarrassing Escape Room video.

The Escape Room video ended up trending. Both of them, which was amazing.

You loved what you did but something had been bothering you lately.

Sans had very obviously been avoiding you.

Ever since the night he and Red scented you, a night you barely remembered yet made your soul ache in a strange way you didn’t understand, he had been avoiding you. He didn’t make it obvious in videos, but whenever you were over to stream a game with Red or do a makeup challenge with Blue, Sans was magically busy or gone.

You had enough of that shit.

For reasons you didn’t quite understand, you wanted to spend more time with him. You’d force him if you have to. By making him be in a video with you, of course.

So, you set up your camera in your car to look at you as you drive. You turned it on and got it recording before you left your apartment building’s lot.

“Hey errbody!” You wave to the camera before looking up at the road, “We got something really special going on today, but I need someone to come with me so we’re going over to the Lazy Bone’s headquarters and…” You stopped at a redlight and you smiled at the camera, “We’re gonna kidnap someone.”

You kept driving as you spoke: “I think we’re going to kidnap Sans, we haven’t done any one on one videos and I think he’ll be the most interesting monster to do this with. I talked to his brother about it just to make sure it's okay. I noticed Sans doesn’t eat any human food. At all. His brother says Sans can, he just doesn’t. So, I’m going to kidnap Sans and get him to taste a bunch of human food with me. I got a bunch of really nice places lined up and it’s his favorite food, so I think it's gonna go really well.”

You pull up to Lazy Bone’s headquarters, aka, the apartment building the skeleton family had bought and set up apartments and studios.

“I hope he says yes…” You set your head on your steering wheel before turning off your car and picking up the camera.

You walk into the lobby and hit the button to go up to the office like Papyrus told you. He had Sans working on videos in there and had given him a bunch of busy work to make sure he stayed put.

You walked out of the elevator and smiled up at Papyrus 

Papyrus smiled brightly at you and pulled you into a hug.

“This Is A Brilliant Idea! I Know My Brother Will Really Love This Surprise You And Red Have Come Up With!” He said excitedly, “My Brother Has Been Down For The Last Few Months, He Thinks We Can’t Tell But...Well, I Hope This Trip Perks Him Back Up!” 

Papyrus let you go and smiled down at you.

“I hope so too Paps. Don’t worry, he’s going to be doing his favorite things. Eating, lazing around, and making videos! He’ll come back more perked up than ever!” You hoped at least.

Papyrus looked relieved and walked in front of you, blocking you from Sans’ vision as he guided you to his brother’s desk.

Red was leaning over Sans, bugging him as he tried to work.

“Hey guys!” You said, popping out from behind Papyrus and setting the camera on Sans’ desk to point up at the three of you as you lean on the desk.

Sans looked at the camera nervously then between you, Red, and Papyrus.

“what’s uh, goin’ on?” He sounded so nervous.

You just giggled.

“I need your guys’ help!” You say to Red and Sans, “You guys want to go eat some food with me?”

Sans looked even more confused, “what?”

Red fist pumped and pulled Sans up, “hell yeah sweetheart, we’re ready!”

“Awesome! You got some bags packed?”

“what?!” Sans’ voice got a little higher hearing that, “why do we need to pack to eat?”

“Let’s go! Sans hug your brother goodbye! We’re gonna be gone for two days!” You say as you grab the camera and start walking back to your car. You point the camera over your shoulder and giggle, catching Sans’ confused gaze as he watched you leave.

“wait? what?” Sans shouted now as Papyrus hugged him then carried him downstairs with you.

Red had their packed bags trailing behind him as you all piled in the elevator.

“Don’t worry, I’ll explain in the car!” You tell Sans with a big grin.

You turned away from Sans again and found yourself reminding yourself what this was all for. After you had followed Red to Sans’ place to scent with them, you don’t remember much. It was all a blur and you could only remember feeling safe and secure and...wanted. 

You didn’t really know why but you just guessed that traumatic experiences brought people closer together!

Right?

You just hoped (needed) this to bridge your relationship with Sans and Red.

You stop questioning it as you walk out of the elevator and out of the lobby. You open the trunk of your car and let Red put their bags in beside yours. He was snickering as Sans was held by his brother with a confused look.

“c’mon classic, i’ll let you have shotgun!” Red said, jumping in the back of the car.

You got in the driver’s seat and set up the camera as Papyrus opened the passenger door and set his brother in, telling him to have a good trip.

“Now Brother, Remember To Use Salt Water On Your Jaw Every Night To Clean It Properly And Get Into Bed At A Proper Hour!” Papyrus said, taking his caring a step farther by buckling Sans into the seat.

Sans looked up at his brother, entirely befuddled.

“i, what is-? i don’t-?” Sans tried to say but couldn’t seem to find his words.

“Have A Good Trip Brother And Have Lots Of Fun!” Papyrus said and slammed the door before walking away.

You giggled as Sans looked at the camera confused then at you.

“are you kidnapping me?”

“Me? Pshhh,” You pulled away from the curb and started driving to the airport, “No, we’re just filming a new show!”

“new... show?” Sans mumbled and looked back at Red, “how long did you know about this?”

Red just shrugged at Sans with a smile, leaning back in his seat, spreading his legs wide.

“i found out we were leavin’ this mornin’, but sweetheart has been workin’ on this for a while” Red shrugged, “i’m just workin’ the camera and shit.”

“Sans, I am taking you on a culinary journey! Your brother has allowed me to use any force-”

“force?!” 

“Yes, force, that’s why Red is here,” You motioned back to Red with a smile, who waved at Sans and the camera, “We are going to New York City to eat three different versions of your favorite food at three drastically different price points!”

“i, um...new york?” Sans’ eye lights went wide, “we’re flying to new york?!”

“Yes, to eat pizza. Lots of pizza!” You said with a big smile.

“...how did you find out i like pizza?” Sans raised his brow at you.

“I stalked you on the internet,” Sans looked at you shocked before Red busted out laughing, holding his stomach.

“she asked me what yer favorite food is sansy, she’s jus’ jokin’,” Red said, rubbing Sans’ shoulder.

“Red told me it was ketchup,” You giggled and looked over at him a little nervous, “And I figured that pizza has the best tomato sauce so, we’re going to New York for the best pizza!”

Sans leaned back in his seat, looking out the window with an unreadable look.

Fuck, he hated this.

You slouch in your seat abit, staring at the road more intense than you ever had before.

“If, um, if you don’t want to it’s okay, I can just ask someone else to come with-”

“did you really plan this whole thing for me?” Sans cut you off suddenly.

“Um, well yeah. We don’t get to work together alot and your brother mentioned you don’t eat much human food and I wanted to show you what you were missing out on, ya know?” You try to hide your nervousness with a little giggle, “It's the best way to find out about a culture and, uh, yeah. I thought the three of us could have a lot of fun,” You smiled back at Red who gave you a thumbs up before looking back to the road, “If you’re worried about the video, it’s going up Lazy Bones?”

You could feel your anxiety rising as you approached the airport.

You had to focus heavily on your driving with the craptastic traffic surrounding you. You didn’t notice the little tears in Sans’ eyes as he looked out the window.

Sans couldn’t help it. Despite what he and Red had done to make sure you didn’t remember them going overboard on you that night: healing you to pristine condition, cleaning you up, and putting you in Stretch and Blue’s spare bedroom before praying to the stars you wouldn’t remember them taking advantage of you with how exhausted you were, you were trying to make him happy. You came up with this whole plan just to spend some time with them.

Sans gripped his shirt over where his soul would be in his ribcage. They didn’t deserve your kindness after what they did to you, they both knew it. Red had figured though, that streaming with you had made you happy. Red wanted you to stay happy so he had stayed consistent with how he acted before. Sans had been avoiding you like the plague, the guilt slowly eating up his soul.

Were you really this perfect? Did you remember and you just hadn’t told them? Sans risked a glance to you and his soul seized up. You looked distraught. He realized he hadn’t said anything yet and moved quickly to try and make up for it.

Sans touched your shoulder, making you jump but look over at him for a moment before back at the road.

“thank you, i know this is going to be great,” Sans had to bite his tongue metaphorically, reminding himself not to use the pet name he had given you that night. He had to catch himself from doing that quite a lot during the ‘Try Not To Laugh’ videos you filmed with them all.

You looked over at Sans, a mixture of relief and worry on your face.

“If you don’t want to, it really is okay. We thought it’d be more fun for you if we surprised you with it, ya know?” You looked back at the road.

Sans chuckled and nodded, “it’s really okay, i’m excited. i always wanted to go to new york.”

You brightened, unaware of your soul picking up its hum, easing the two skeletons in the car.

You parked in long term parking and got out with the skeletons to head into the airport, finally excited for this trip.

  
  


\----------

After spending twelve hours in three different airports, the three of you finally landed in New York.

Red had taken over on the camera and was holding it, filming you and Sans walking to the car rental shop. Sans and you were exhausted, very exhausted from the plane rides and layovers.

“Sorry that ended up being so stressful, I didn’t think we’d end up getting stuck like that,” You apologize to the two of them.

“don’t worry, not like you can control the weather,” Sans shot you a smile but the bags on his eyes seemed heavy.

You smile at him softly and try to walk into the rental shop but the doors were locked.

“Oh, dicksuckers,” You grumble, looking to the side for the hours while Red just snickered.

“let’s just call an uber,” Red said, pulling out his phone.

You sigh as you lead the two out to the pick up area instead, dragging your bag behind you.

“Ugh, this is a shit start,” You mumble to yourself, rubbing the back of your neck.

You jumped and looked up at Sans when you felt his hand on your lower back.

“don’t stress over it, really. let’s just go relax in the hotel and we’ll enjoy the rest of the trip. i bet we won’t even remember this in the morning,” Sans said.

You smiled at him softly.

“Yeah, you’re right,” You said quietly.

The uber pulled up and you piled in. Thankfully the guy was pretty quiet and you got to the hotel without much trouble.

The hotel however, gave you a lot of trouble.

They had given away your rooms and claimed to only have one suite left. Luckily, it had two beds and a couch. You were pretty pissed that the cost of this one room was more than the three you had booked originally.

You paid for it though, trying to push down the stress before you went over to tell the guys what happened. You walked over with the three roomkeys after taking a deep breath.

You smiled at them, unaware they could hear your soul’s stressed tone as you tried to be happy.

“So, there was a mix up and they gave away the rooms I had reserved. But, they had a suite left and it has plenty of space!” You really hoped they wouldn’t mind.

Sans looked a little nervous hearing that but Red perked up quickly.

“hey, at least we don’t hafta go lookin’ for another place at two in the morning,” Red nudged Sans.

“I’ll take the couch and it has two beds so you don’t have to worry about anything,” You said quickly, seeing Sans’ nervous look.

This was fucking up so bad.

You all took the elevator up to the top floor and walked down to your room. You swiped the card and gasped seeing the room. It was more like an apartment.

“Damn,” You say as you walk in.

An apartment with a hot tub shoved in a corner.

The boys trailed in behind you. The living room area was spacious with a big tv and a small bar area.

“i’m makin’ drinks and then we’re gettin’ in the hot tub!” Red said, walking behind the bar to take stock of the booze with an excited look in his eye lights.

You peer into one of the rooms and frown seeing one bed.

“i guess this place has two bedrooms?” Sans said from the otherside of the living room, looking into an identical looking room.

You couldn’t help but sigh in relief. At least Sans would have privacy and maybe he wouldn’t regret agreeing to this trip.

You turn and look at Red as he was shaking up a cocktail with a wide smirk.

“c’mon you two, quit lookin’ like that and come have a nightcap with ol’ red,” He smirked at the two of you.

You smile softly, feeling yourself ease up as you set your bag on the couch and walk over to the bar.

Sans sat on the stool next to you and watched as Red poured a drink before quickly working on another one. Soon enough, there was a drink in front of all of you. You clinked glasses together before sipping your drink.

You couldn’t help but cough when the alcohol hit the back of your throat.

“Sorry,” You blushed as you coughed, “Haven’t had a uh, strong drink in a while.”

Red just snickered at you while Sans patted your back.

“don’t be sorry, red has a bad habit of makin’ them strong,” Sans rolled his eye lights at Red as he sipped his own drink.

“can’t help it, human alcohol is so weak compared to monster alcohol,” Red shrugged as if he were innocent while taking his drink like a shot.

You could only giggle at him and sipped your drink carefully this time so you didn’t cough out a lung.

“hot tub time!” Red said, throwing his hands in the air and rushing over to the hot tub, quickly figuring out how to turn it on and get it warmed up.

“Have fun Red, I didn’t bring a swimsuit so the hot tub is all your guys’,” You say, turning on your stool to watch him.

“aw, c’mon sweetheart, it won’t be as fun without ya in with us,” Red smiled at you, grabbing the bag he threw down and opening it up to go through it, “here,” Red threw a pair of shorts at you, landing right in your lap, “jus’ wear those and wear a tank top or somethin’. after all that shit don’t you two wanna jus’ chill in a hot tub, ‘ave a couple drinks, an’ watch a movie or somethin’?”

You were going to say no, you just wanted to go to sleep. But Red looked so excited. You didn’t know why, but you knew this was important to him. So, with a shrug, you nodded with a big smile.

“Alright, alright, ya talked me into it,” You sipped on your drink for another moment before you set it on the bar and grabbed your bag, “I’m gonna go get changed.”

You head into the bathroom, unaware of the tension in the room as you left.

\--------

Sans sighed after you left the room, gulping down the rest of his drink.

“really sansy? why are ya so nervous? she’s fine with us, she arranged this whole thing herself. she just to spend time with us,” Red said, pulling off his clothes and pulling on some swim trunks.

“red, she doesn’t know what we did. this doesn’t feel right. feels like we’re fuckin’ with her,” Sans sighed over at his boyfriend.

Red hesitated before walking over to Sans and wrapping his arms around him.

“ya gotta relax baby,” Red said, pressing a skeletal kiss to the back of Sans’ head, “more than anythin’ else, she wants ta see the both of us havin’ a good time. it’s why she’s stressin’ so bad. so let’s show her we’re havin’ fun with her.”

Sans sighed again, relaxing into Red as he listened.

“we’re not gonna make the same mistake,” Red said softly to Sans, “it’s just three friends, watchin’ a movie and havin’ a drink in a glorified bathtub,” Sans chuckled, knowing just how excited Red was for the hot tub since Red had been fantasizing about buying his own for a while now, “just loosen up those bones and relax with us. after she falls asleep later, i’ll take care of ya,” Red smirked, running one hand up Sans’ shirt as he spoke and roughly rubbed his boyfriend’s ribs.

Sans gasped and his face flushed blue. Sans moved forward, hiding his face in his hands.

“don’t get me started when i have to wear swim trunks!” He grumbled.

Red just chuckled and went through Sans’ bag and threw his swim trunks at him.

“get changed in the bedroom while i make drinks,” Red said, going behind the bar again.

Sans rolled his eyes and moved to do so but you came out of the bathroom at that moment. Both he and Red couldn’t take their eye lights off you.

  
  


\----------

You walked out of the bathroom, feeling comfy in Red’s shorts that you tied tightly to stay on your hips and the tight blue tank top. You decided to take off your bra since, hey, you were just chilling with friends anyways. And you really didn’t want to ruin a bra in a hot tub.

You had tied your hair up in a messy bun and left a few strands framing your face. You looked up at the two of them and blinked at them.

“Um, you two okay?” You asked, walking over to the bar.

“yeah, yeah sweetheart!” Red turned away from you with a bright red blush on his face, “you should go pick the movie for us since sansy still has ta change.”

Sans, hearing his name, seem to snap out of his trance and quickly ran to the bedroom.

You watch him, a little confused before going over to the TV to find something for the three of you to watch, unaware of Red staring at you from the corner of his eye.

“Hey Red,” You looked over to see him furiously shaking a drink, “Have you guys seen The Martian yet? I’m in the mood for a space-y movie. What about you?”

“we, uh, haven’t seen it but we like space stuff so it sounds great!” Red said, turning away from you again.

You raised an eyebrow at him before shrugging and putting it on, pausing it to wait for Sans.

After a few minutes, you look back to the bedroom Sans had disappeared into. Red had finished the drinks and set them by the hot tub before handing you the drink you hadn’t finished earlier.

“uh, you jus’ relax sweetheart, i’mma go check on sansy,” Red said, staring hard at your face.

“Um, okay?” You took the drink and watched Red disappear into the room.

\---------

Red walked into the bedroom and sighed out heavily. He looked up and saw Sans sitting on the bed in his swim trunks.

“you okay?” Red asked, walking over to Sans.

“how the fuck am i gonna keep my hands off her?!” Sans whispered harshly, standing up and pacing, “why’d you have to give her your shorts dammit?!”

Red blushed. You looked fucking great in his clothes. He could feel his ecto-dick wanting to form at the thought of you in Sans’ clothes.

Shit, what had he been thinking?

“ ‘m sorry, i wasn’t thinkin’ about it!” Red said quickly, covering his eyes, “look, its just one movie. we can’t bail on her now!”

“we got lucky that she forgot about last time, there is no way she’d forget about us touchin’ her this time!” Sans said quickly.

“well, what if she wants us ta?” Red said with a shrug, “she’s jus’ dressin’ cute, she ain’t tryin’ ta fuck us. jus’ focus on what her soul is sayin’ okay? she’s an open book with us, we learned that last time.”

Sans sighed and rubbed his forehead.

“alright, alright,” Sans said, walking over to the door.

Red stopped him and pressed a kiss to Sans’ teeth.

“jus’ relax, remember it’s what she wants,” Red reminded him.

\-------------

When the guys came back out, they seemed more relaxed, thankfully. You smiled at them both before moving over to the hot tub. The TV was easily moved for the three of you to see the screen easily.

Red got in first, relaxing easily in the hot water. You giggle at his groan of relaxation before you get in. You sat on the side while Red sat in the middle. Sans sat across from you. You reached and turned on the movie with the remote before sinking down further in the water for the moment.

You all settled into an easy silence, watching the movie and enjoying the drinks. You felt more than a little tipsy after your first drink but sipped on the other just to keep you nice and buzzed. About half way through the movie, you sighed out, finally feeling the stress from today easing out of you.

You glanced at your companions and smiled seeing them both engrossed in the movie. You looked back at the screen before easing yourself out of the water, feeling dizzy from all the steam so you sat on the side to give yourself a break from it.

After the movie was over, you got out of the hot tub and grabbed a towel, wrapping yourself up to dry off.

“I’m gonna go get changed guys,” You said before walking off to the bathroom with your pjs.

You were completely oblivious to Red and Sans quietly high fiving each other for their restraint.

\-------------

Filming was going really well. Your first stop was at a small pizza shop. You listened to one of the workers talk about the pizza and both you and Sans asked questions while Red filmed the three of you. You took over and got some really nice shots of the worker making the pizza and finally, plating it up for you and Sans.

You two sat at a little table, Red sitting at the head of it to film you two.

“So, here we have Sal’s pizza,” You say excitedly.

“i’m noticing a lack of pizza for me,” Red grumbled behind the camera.

Sans chuckled as you smiled up at Red.

“You’re gonna get your own slice!” You promised Red, “Don’t worry, I just know it’s hard to work a camera with greasy fingers.”

“feed me then, ‘m fuckin’ hungry!” Red whined but you could see the hint of a smirk on his face.

“this is sal’s pizza!” Sans kept the video going instead of entertaining Red.

“Cheers!” You hold up your pizza and touch it with Sans’ slice before taking a big bite.

Sans quickly took a bite with you.

You and Sans chat about the pizza, Sans devouring more of his slice while you carry on the conversation.

Finally, you turned to Red, holding up the slice, “Red, come eat before you drool all over the table.”

Red moved, eagerly eating out of your hand. He took a bite, then took the slice from you and walked back to the camera.

You stare at where Red had been, then your hand, then you look at the camera in shock. Finally, you turned to Sans with wide eyes, pointing at Red.

“What just happened?”

Sans covered his mouth as he laughed.

“have some of mine,” Sans finally got out. It was so hard to not laugh while you looked so confused still.

“I, but, Red just?”

Red was laughing behind the camera now as you looked at your empty hands. Sans chuckled again and set his slice in your hands, a fond look growing in his eyes as your eyes brightened and you took a big bite.

\-----------

Sans stared down at the ‘pizza’ set in front of the three of you. The three of you were now at the third and most expensive place. Sans could honestly say that he was sure if he hadn’t walked in with you, he wouldn’t have been let in at all. The place was incredibly rich.

The pizza itself was barely a pizza.

It was worth two grand, covered in caviar and truffle and some other crap Sans didn’t bother to pay attention to.

He liked the second place better. The chef had talked to them for an hour about the sauce alone but kept feeding them all pizza and calzones and it was so good.

This?

_ This? _

Sans wasn’t even sure what it was.

It was pretty.

But…

“i don’t want to touch it,” he finally said out loud.

“You have to touch it to eat it.”

“it’s got gold on it! why would you wanna eat gold?” Sans looked at you confused.

“Well...gold doesn’t have taste from what I read, so I guess it’s just to feel fancy?” You answer with a shrug, honestly just as confused as Sans.

“it feels like it’d be illegal to touch it though? like going to a museum and touching the paintings,” Sans frowned.

“Aw, c’mon Sans,” You pick up one of the slices and hold it to him, “It’s just an expensive pizza. And it’s for a video,” You try to tempt him.

Sans had a small pout on his face as he took the slice from you. He brightened up though when you picked up your slice and bumped it with his carefully.

“Cheers!”

“heh, cheers,” Sans could relax with your easy attitude. 

The pizza was gross but he pretended to like it for the video and you.

Red tried it after your guys’ conversation about it.

“it’s uh ...indescribable.”

It took Sans a few minutes to stop laughing after hearing that.

\---------------

The three of you decided to go back to Sal’s and grab another pizza. You all have a couple of slices at the restaurant to end the video before heading back to the hotel.

Entering your hotel room, you sigh out in relief and flop back onto the couch.

“Well, we still got tonight and most of tomorrow before we have to leave. You guys wanna do anything?” You ask, sitting up to look at them.

Red moved, sitting on the couch beside you and pulling your shoulders back down so your head was in his lap. He loved how easily you relaxed to his touch and the smile you looked up at him with.

“all i wanna do is have more hot tub time,” Red said easily, stretching out before looking up at Sans, “i know ya gotta have somethin’ ya want ta go out and do though sansy.”

Sans shook his head quickly, sitting on the arm of the couch.

“nah, i’m pretty tired from filming all day. i’m ready to relax,” Sans admitted, “we should watch a movie or somethin’.”

“Hm, how about hot tub party through a movie then we’ll get in our pjs and watch something else?” You suggest.

“sounds great to me,” Red said easily.

“Cool, I’ll go get changed,” You roll off the couch and grab your bag, heading to the bathroom to change.

After you left the room, Sans slapped the back of Red’s head.

“ow, babe!” Red rubbed the back of his head but looked up at Sans with a smirk, “what’s wrong sansy?”

“seriously?!” 

“hell yeah, i like seeing her thighs,” Red said with a large smirk.

Sans rubbed the back of his head. If the three of you continued doing these videos and travelling around, he had a feeling Red would continue to make it hell for them both.

When you came out with Red’s shorts on and this time, a red tank top, Sans had to smirk. At least you evened the playing field, even if it was accidental.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get back in my groove. What do you guys think?


End file.
